Life Must Go On In Order To Exist
by armygirl1988
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. The Cullens get new family memebers..things in Volterra are turning for the worse what will the Cullens do when things dont go exactly as planned..Sorry not great with summaries Please read and review and let me know what u guys think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The day after the Battle  
Bella's POV:

As I sat on our bed watching more like day dreaming out of the big window of our cottage and I feel a hand run up my spine I quickly turn around there. Sitting next to me was my Edward. As I looked into his eyes I knew something was bothering him.

I sighed, "What is wrong Edward please tell me," I was more than begging for him to let it out.

"I was wondering what you were thinking love could you let me see."He said as he smiled the crooked smile I have always loved.

I let my shield spread around us and he looked into my head...he only found out a few days ago I was able to do this. His eyes widen and he looked at me, he said "yes" with a frown on his face.

"I know that this worries you love, but we cannot stay here forever as we both wish we could, I know that Nessie will be upset that she will not be able to see Charlie as much as she wants, but I know for a fact Jacob will come with us, please don't worry love, everything will be ok." He said as he leaned down to my face and kissed me on the  
cheek.

"When will the day come Edward," I said pleading for my answer would it be days, weeks, maybe a month or two. A girl can only hope right.

"Love, we will leave in a week and we need to start getting things together and saying our see you laters, it's never goodbye Bella until it is really goodbye." he kissed me again after his answer.

Shoot I forgot he could still hear me. He smiled and ran out of the room to talk to the rest of the family. I sat there in our room when I heard and smelled my daughter and HER WEREWOLVE of a boyfriend. Yes Jake told her about imprinting and that he had imprinted on her. She understood, see she was not the normal child even though she was only a few months old she looked like she was ten. Great how am I supposed to look at Jake now? We had told him to wait but I guessed that the Vulturi had made him rethink that. They walked into my room and Nessie ran over to me and held her hand out to touch my face I saw her day. First her and Jake ate eggs and bacon that Esme had made for them. Afterwards, they played in the backyard while Emmett and Jasper were sparring like always and Jasper had won by cheating, Emmett was not happy about Jasper making him feel depressed to take advantage of him. Then a sight came into my head that frightened me it was Charlie, Renesmee and Jake had went to see him, he was not happy they told him we were moving.

"JACOB BLACK why did you do this to me," I yelled I was furious with him at this point.

"I'm sooo sorry Bella I had to Nessie wanted to go and she told him, I cannot just not do what she wants it hurts me too much to do that, don't you understand Bella she is my life as you are Edwards'," Jake said feeling the regret in his voice.

"Now I have to go fix this and I'm still not happy with you Jake, you and Renesmee stay here and help her pack while I go to Charlie's ok, we will talk about this when I get back,' I threw my glare at him that made him flinch he knew that look from the day I found out that he imprinted on my baby.

I went to get inside of the Land Rover that Edward had insisted that I get because my truck mysteriously broke down and disappeared. Edward came out of nowhere, "I want to go with you and help you through this may I, He said with a smile.

We arrived at Charlie's in three minutes I was getting use to running so much I drove a little faster these's days. We came to a stop, that's funny; Charlie said he was going to be here this weekend I wondered looking at Edward for a sign of Charlie's thought somewhere.

He signed nothing. "I'm sorry Bella this is going to have to wait."

I sat there in the car trying to think of a way to tell him without hurting him too badly. I wanted very much for him to be a part of Renesmee's life I knew this day would come, but I didn't think it would come so quick. I knew he would be upset more than anyone because he had just started being a part of his granddaughter's life and it was hard for him. Not only would he not be seeing I or Nessie I just hoped that he didn't regret anything and think I left as Renee had left so many years ago. I would get the chance to say goodbye to him and tell him I would be back every few weeks to visit.

"Fine we need to go home and pack anyways. Where are we going to move to" I asked Edward confused I still did not know what they decided. I hoped that it was somewhere close enough where Charlie would be able to come and go as he pleased.

"Alice is looking into the future and trying to figure out where we are going still I will tell you when she knows. I love you Bella and anywhere would be good as long as you are with me..." he smiled that smile and I was in awe. This was going to be a very long week. As we headed back to the house I drifted off into my own little world wondering about the places we would go and how everything would turn out. We pulled into the drive way and made our way to the cottage. Once inside I sat on the bed and begin putting together the moving boxes there was not that many due to the fact we were not taking anything unnecessary other than our clothes which I still refused to where half of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Telling Charlie  
Bella's POV

I had just sat down on the end of the bed when Edward informed me that Renesmee went hunting with Jacob. After I had finished with the boxes and Edward had already started folding our clothing. I went into our bathroom and searched through the drawers to find a pair of contacts which I hated wearing them but since my eyes are still red I didn't want to freak Charlie out. For the next hour I was trying to figure out what I might be able to do to get him to calm down. I know this is going to take a toll on him but he wasn't the only one that I would have to tell.

My eyes widen as I gasped I forgot about Renee I hadn't seen her since my change and there was no way to go and see her now in Florida it was to sunny maybe just maybe I could get her to come here. That's it I will request for her to come here to Forks. I went downstairs and found Renesmee and Jacob on the floor coloring like little kids well Renesmee still was but Jacob he was my well-abused-babysitter. I never had to ask he always came over every day. I went over to the computer and began looking up plane tickets there was one for tomorrow afternoon I clicked it and it was bought now was the hard part I had to call her. I dialed her number and it rang once and she picked up.

"Hello," she said

"Hey mom, how are you and Phil."

"Oooo Bella I haven't heard from you for awhile, I am great and Phil is still trying to get signed, so when are you and my Son-in-law going to come see me."

"That is why I am calling mom I was hoping you and Phil would be able to come here tomorrow, we are having a family get together and was wanting you guys here, i'm sorry it is short notice but it wasn't my ideal."

"Well I don't know Bella we don't have much money"

"Don't worry about that mom I knew you would say yes and the ticket is already bought, I have another surprise for you also when the time is right and you and I are face to face."

" Now Bella I did not say yes I still have to discuss it with Phil I will call you tonight after he gets home"

"Alright Mom I Love you and hopefully I will see you tomorrow it would mean alot to me."

"I know Bella I love you to I will talk to you tonight."

I sat at the desk looking at Renesmee she had gotten up off the floor and was coming near me. How I missed her childhood wish I could still hold her as a baby the almost year has went by so fast or maybe it's the fact that her rapid growth has amazed us all. She got over to me and placed her hand on my face.

"I am sorry Renesmee I had forgot I promised to take you to Esme and Alice this afternoon well lets go see what they are up to."

"Yay! Mommy I hope they take me shopping I want to buy something for Jake." She yelled.

"Ok lets go Jake are you coming with us."

"Well I need to go home and prepare everyone for the move and spend some time with Billy I will catch up with everyone later ok" He said as he headed towards the door.

"Bye Jakey come back when you are done so we can race ok" Renesmee saying as she ran to give Jake a hug.

"See you later Jake say hi to everyone for us."

I knew this was hard on Jake having Billy in a wheelchair now and not able to get around anymore but I knew Charlie would look after him while we were gone. I cannot say much about Jake but that's only because of my daughter it is hard to realize that she has already found someone to be with for the rest of her life and I knew she had the choice to find someone else but as for me I am happy if it turns out to be Jacob. I knew he would be a wonderful boyfriend and husband much later on. He would always put her first and jump in front of anything to keep her safe and that pleased me.

I ran with Renesmee toward the house she was a little bit quicker than me she had gotten that from her father. As we walked through the door everyone was at the dining room table. I hurried in not wanting to miss the conversation they were having.

Esme called out for Nessie, "Come get some lunch my granddaughter your parents have kept you from me for too long I know you must be starving."

I sat down to join the conversation.

"Sorry to make you think you missed the discussion, Alice told us you were on your way." Carlisle said as he motioned for me to sit by him.

"That ok I sorry I had to make a phone call I was trying to hurry."

"Yes, we have said something about that. I am surprised you would do something like that, but we will do as you want as well as the rest of our family we all know she is important to you. It will give me an excuse to use that grill out back." Carlisle said with a laugh.

"Thank You all, it is something I have been putting off but I think the time is right to show her but I will keep our secret unless she can guess it, and with my mom I do not see that happening." Everyone started laughing.

"Well love the reason for our meeting is to discuss where we will be going have a seat next to me." Edward smiled my crooked smile and wrapped his arm around my waist as I sat down.

"Now that everyone is settled will you begin Alice", Carlisle was waiting impatiently knowing she would pick a great place to go.

"I have seen us in many places but would rather we vote to see where we might go, we have four options, here they are Alaska which is always an option, Montana, Minnesota and anywhere in Canada." Alice said with an annoying charm to Canada where she wanted to go.

"What about Whistler, Canada. It is a small town just like Forks, and we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves and it would be great for Nessie. It would allow her to see different parts of the world later on as well." Edward said wanting to go to Canada as well.

"What does everyone else think about it?" Carlisle looking around the table.

"Let's go" everyone said at the same time.

"Then it's decided, we are going to Canada."

"I will go get us all passports I will need a photo of Jake's Pack as well so they can have one." Jasper walking to go get the keys for Alice and his car.

"Jacob, we will need photos of the pack recent ones to get passports we will be heading for Canada Next Wednesday." Edward was faster than anyone getting Jacob on the phone.

I walked in the kitchen to give Renesmee the good news dreading what I would have to do afterwards. "Renesmee" I said, "We are going to be moving to Canada and you will be allowed to go to school but not for too long we would have to move again."

"I know mommy Grandma told me," She smiled. She reminded me so much of Edward.

I ran out to the waiting car, Edward had already got in and was waiting for me. I slid into the passenger seat not wanting to go have our discussion with Charlie. It felt like it took forever for us to get to Charlie's even though it only took Edward 3 minutes.

"Are you ok my love." Edward said concerned. 

"Yes, just did not expect to be doing this. I thought I would have more time." I sighed.

We walk our way up the path and stood quietly as I knocked on the door. I heard Charlie walking down the stairs we must of woke him.

"Hey kids how have you been, where is my beautiful granddaughter" as he opened the door for us.

"Esme was making her favorite lunch meal she wanted to stay to help and we would like to discuss something for you, but first who else is here," Sue walked down the stairs and I gasped.

"I know what you are thinking Bella but she slept in your room she gets lonely without Seth and Leah around and now that you guys are moving on." he said it without going into shock Sue must of told him after she was notified.

"That's why we came dad, we are having a get together and Renee and Phil might be coming in the morning." just then my cell phone rang.

Of, course its Alice my mother must have made her mind up. I picked the phone up.

"Yes, Alice any news yet" I said not surprised.

"I am sooo happy your mother and Phil have decided to come. They will be staying until Sunday night and will fly out tomorrow on the flight you have arranged." I could tell she had a smile. Renee loved shopping with Alice.

"Thank you, I will tell Edward and Charlie, I will see you in a little while."

"Well, Mom just called Alice and they will be arriving tomorrow, Dad would you please get a hold of Billy and the rest and drive them to our house at five o'clock can you do that for us."

"I will be there Bella but you have to do something for me, tells Alice to take me shopping tonight I want to look nice." He smiled.

"Ok I love you dad, I will see you tomorrow." I headed to the door, he stop us and gave me a hug and kiss and shook Edwards hand.

We walked to the car and drove home, Edward had a big grin on his face and I figured he was reading my father's mind when he asked me to ask Alice to take him shopping.

"Edward what was my father thinking when he asked if Alice would take him shopping."

"Well, he wants to look good for your mother; he thinks she would hope that he is happy." He said it in a way I would believe him.

I knew there was more but I did not want to make a whole conversation with it. I enjoyed mine and Edwards quiet time we did not get much these's days since I knew how to push my shield away and allow him in my head. As I thought that I pushed it away and he suddenly puts his hand on my leg and turned to kiss me. He must have missed it to.

"I do not miss the fact I cannot read your mind, I miss being able to have our alone time and be around you without any interruptions." He smiled and pushed his lips back onto mine.

Then I thought of the day in our meadow and how I wished we could go there soon and have the evening to our selves again.

"Love, would you like to go there tonight we don't have to be back until morning and it would do us good to get away for awhile. Jacob is at the house we are close enough I can read his thoughts he would be able to watch Nessie with Rose of course."

" That would be great Edward; I have been wanting some us time. But I always thought it was selfish." I was frowning now I did not like being without Renesmee she was my life as Edward was also my life.

"Don't worry about her too much she can take care of herself more then we both know she is growing and learning to do things on her own and she would understand that we would like to have a night to ourselves as she and Jacob have their days together." There was that smile again and he had me completely amazed.

We arrived at the house to find our family enjoying themselves for the last time in the house before the move well besides tomorrow when the rest of our family would be here. Esme and Carlisle with Alice and Jasper were dancing around the living room. Emmett and Renesmee were playing chess and of course Renesmee was winning because Uncle Emmett always let her. Rose was watching a game on T.V. and Jacob was asking her blonde jokes and seeing if she had heard them or not like always. Jacob and Rose always had a conflict and Jacob was not helping with his jokes.

Edward then took my hand in his and we walked to the middle of the dance floor. "May I have this dance Mrs. Cullen?" He winked.

"Of course Mr. Cullen." I was glad I was no longer a human or else I would not be able to dance with my Edward, he would have to put my feet on his and dance himself around.

He laughed I had forgotten about my shield. I started thinking of tomorrow what ifs and Edward looked at me. His eyes always dazzled me because mine were red and his a beautiful golden color I longed for mine to change to. We danced forever and he held me close to his body. He sudden picked me up and slung me onto his back I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You know I can run as well."

"I know but I would like to get there in less than 5 minutes" Edward said he was making fun of me because I was not the fastest vampire in our family but next to it. We suddenly stop in the middle of our meadow and he laid me down on my back and hovered over me his hands slipping into mine as he leaned down to kiss me. At that very moment I knew my life was complete.

Edward sat in the middle of our meadow holding me close to his chest. He leaned in to kiss me taking my face into his hands. My hands found their way up the back of his shirt and I rub softly up and down. His hands traveled down my sides and around to the back of the dress I had on. He slowing undid the dress and softly took each strap off of my shoulders. His hands flashed across my body and my dress was now laying next to us and I tore off his shirt. He flipped so that he was on top of me and sat up looking my body up and down and the look in his eyes drove me over the edge.

"Edward please make love to me for one last time in our meadow." As I said this he started running his hands up and down my body I couldn't take it no more and slowly undid his pants and as fast as my dress came off so did his pants. He bent down taking his tongue and running it over the top of my panties and I moaned in pleasure my back arched at the sensation. My panties lay in shreds next to me in that very moment he took off his boxers and kissed me from my feet up my legs. He stop for a moment to tease me by licking my clit and running his tongue from there to my belly button once pass he continued to kiss me. As he guided himself into me he licked my nipples and begins to suck slowly on them. He went slowly in and out of me. I was beyond pleased he took his time. We laid there cuddled together as we watch night turn into day. It was so peaceful and relaxing I was really going to miss our time in our meadow but the memories will continue on with us wherever we go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Unexpected Guest

Edward's POV

Life has not been easy for our family and much harder for us with Nessie around we are happy the battle has brought us all together even more than before. I promised her and myself I would never leave her again and now I had reason not to even think about that again. As the night got longer we just lay side by side and looked into each other eyes. She pushed her shield out around us and I begin to look through it. She was thinking of our honeymoon and the night that she became pregnant with Nessie. My eyes lit up at every detail of our time and how scared I was when she told me. I begged for her to let us take Nessie out I did not want this life for Bella but she was stronger than any human I knew. I wanted to be the one to change her and it was the hardest thing I have ever done but if I lost her I would find a way to kill myself. After, Nessie was born my life changed I found what I had been waiting for and now I have it all. A family that I love and they love me back, a beautiful wife that I would not change, and a daughter I never thought I would be able to have. My whole immortal life was complete and I would have them with me for the rest of it. As the sun begin to rise my thoughts were on tonight we had so much planning to do and the best part is that we would live happily afterwards. Renee was going to be there also and meet Nessie for the first time I am a little worried about her though I do not know what her reaction will be I just hope she does not have a heart attack when she sees Nessie.

"Edward do you know what to say to my mother when she asks me what the surprise is." She said with a smile

"Well love we just tell her the truth, we tell her that Nessie is her granddaughter and she is like no other person that Renee knows, and that the reason she looks ten is because she grows rather quickly." I smiled the crooked smile that I knew she loved she could not resist kissing me afterwards.

We got up and I swung her onto my back and began running toward the house at full speed. When we arrived Alice was running around like a chicken with its head cut off throwing thing everywhere to make the house look nice even though it was already good looking thanks to Esme. We began to help Alice by moving the couch and chairs down to the storage room to make way for the DJ table. Alice will be Alice. After that we went up stairs searching for our Nessie. I was reading her mind and I knew she was still sleeping dreaming of course just like her mother when she was human. I knocked quietly on Rose's door.

"Come in." she said low enough for us to only hear.

Bella went in first not wanting to wake up Nessie she bent down and kissed her forehead. Nessie was talking in her sleep as I walked over. I read her mind as she dreamt, it was about yesterday her and Jake were out back racing and Jake in his wolf form was trying to out run her but Nessie beat him six times and then pounced on him. Everyone watched and laugh as Nessie and Jake raced Emmett even joining in. Jasper had Alice in his lap talking quietly and Carlisle and Esme were kissing each other holding one another. Rose was making faces at Nessie. Nessie after the sixth lap said I WIN JAKEY.

Rose then said mentally, _she is just like you and Bella full of energy she wanted to stay up all night_. I smiled and then took Bella by the hand and led the way out the door.

"Edward will we be living with everyone or will we have our own place just like now." She asked.

"Well we can live with everyone or by ourselves with Nessie, but when we go to school she will not be in the same building but in the same area she will have to understand to call us by our names." I said to her as we heard a BANG from the living room. This meant only one thing Alice was having a vision of our future. We all raced into the living room I began to read through her mind and I turned to everyone.

"We will have company soon not our family but someone else. Carlisle I think you would be rather interested in this company there is only one though. It is something no one will know anything about." As I finished reading Alice's mind it went blank at the end.

"Impossible" I said to Alice there was only one thing that made her vision go blank. The Shape-Shifters.

I then took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Jacob number.

"Jacob you need to come quick and bring the rest of the pack we have something we need to discuss before our guests arrive."

"Ok we will be there in ten minutes." He said as I heard the door start to open through the phone.

We called everyone outside not wanting to wake Nessie. I knew this could be the first look into Nessie and Jake's future I just hope that Jacob did not get any ideals. As we were walking outside Emmett smelled the air they are almost here. Just then the wolves in their human form walked out there were more of them in Jake's pack. Seth and Leah were his flanks joined by Collin and Brady the ten year old twins. I guess they thought that Jacob was more of an alpha than Sam his pack has gotten bigger anyways.

Jacob came up to me first, "What's up guys it sounded urgent."

"Jacob, Alice had a vision but before it was finished it went blank." I told them as everyone gathered around me.

"As you all know the one thing that makes it go blank are Wolves well this was not just a wolf it was also one of us"

"You mean its half and half how is that possible our venom would kill a Werewolf." Carlisle said very interested in this person.

"I do not know the details until they are actually here by the looks of this person it are a female, her eyes are golden so she is like one of us, her hair and skin is that of a member of a tribe she is pale like us though. She looked as if in Alice's vision to be driving she was at the border line of Forks and should arrive any moment." I said as everyone was looking at everyone else in disbelief.

I walked back into the house to go explain everything to Rose who was keeping an eye on Nessie while we were outside. As I ran in the back door there was someone knocking on the door. I walked over and opened it, but before I did I yelled for the rest of the family who were behind me in the matter of seconds. The person was getting impatient so I opened the door.

"Hello we have been expecting you please come in and follow me to the back yard. I'm sorry for the mess we are preparing for a party." Carlisle was telling her as he led her to a chair in the back yard.

"Well it's nice to meet you dear this is my family, I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and our adopted children Edward his wife Bella, Jasper and Alice and Emmett his wife Rosalie will join us later on. We also have a granddaughter. These are our Friends who are Quileute this is Jacob, Seth, Leah, Brady, and Collin." as he pointed us all out to the stranger. " May I ask what you name is dear one."

"My name is Sage I am from a tribe in Montana who has recently become homeless. It's very nice to meet you all." she said in the sweetest voice but not as sweet as my Bella.

"Well Sage may I ask what brought you here." Carlisle is very interested now.

"I come to seek you help and hope you can give me more insight on what to do. I had a vision of death but then a vision of life. I am half-vampire and half-werewolves or shape-shifter. I do not know much about my life and was hoping you as well as your son and daughter that have special talents will be able to help me. I also have powers but have a hard time knowing what they mean."

"I will be happy to be able to help you Sage but I do not know much about it." Carlisle hoping he could persuade her to tell him more.

"Carlisle she wants me and Alice to see if we can look farther into her past her power is quite amazing." It was I said to myself I wish I had it. "Her power allows her to look into the past but also the future like mine and Alice's but to more of a degree, she can't look into her past without someone being able to see it to. I can try to help with that Sage but Carlisle is the doctor."

"What is it Edward." Carlisle almost begging for me to tell him.

"I was wondering if I will age or will I stay, and if my power isn't just that because I have been experiencing other as well." Sage told Carlisle.

"Well my dear I will have to look into it and hopefully the packs elders can talk to me about it as well."

"Did you say Pack." she asked confused now.

"Yes," Jacob spoke this time, "like you we are also Shape-shifters."

"I thought my tribe was the only one."

"Well we only change because the Cullen's have this home here, but, we have grown to tolerate it and be able to be around more than before we knew they were the good guys."

"May I stay here for awhile it was a long trip, I won't be any trouble I need to rest." she said with a yawn. 

"Of course my dear.""Follow myself and my wife and we will show you to your room."

"Thank You." as she followed them back to the house.

I was not expecting this she has an amazing power if only I could read her mind. What she did not know is she is also a shield like Bella is. We all went our separate ways to get ready for the party. I and Bella took Nessie to the cottage. Jasper and Alice went to get Renee and Phil from the airport. Emmett and Rose went to their bedroom to get dressed. We arrived at the cottage and look on our bed and there laid our outfits. Alice loved to dress us up like Barbie and Ken dolls and show us off to everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Party.

Edwards Point of view,

It was only 8 am and it would only take me and Bella a few seconds to dress ourselves...We had plenty of time the party would not start until 3pm. Jacob and his pack would be over in two hours to meet our guest and also stay for our party. Sam and his pack mates have also agreed on coming.  
"Would you like to take Nessie outside to play before we get her ready" I said knowing she would make a mess of herself anyways.  
"Sure, just allow me to clean up a bit in the spare rooms to make them nice for Jacobs pack seeing how they will be staying until we move." She shivered at her thought.  
I and Bella went into Nessie's room to find toys scattered about the room. We asked her if she would like to go outside and play. As we walked out of our cottage there in the grass were little rabbits, Nessie loved to chase them about the yard and as soon as she seen them she was off. She has my speed but her mother's looks. She always allowed them to get away she couldn't see herself killing a little rabbit and they seem to fall in love with her as well. Bella suggested we should play hide-in-seek. I climbed up in a tree to the point that I knew she would be able to spot me. Bella ran and jumped upon the roof and behind the chimney. She pushed her shield out as Nessie sat counting in the middle of the garden. Her thoughts filled my head.  
I don't know what to say and how to say it to my mother.  
And you know you can't always make it easy for Nessie where is the fun in that.  
I smiled my crooked smile that she loved and knew I understood what she was say Nessie was cheating a little bit skipping numbers to get to 100 and then she was off. She had smelled Bella's scent and followed it up onto the roof. Bella rolled her eyes because she knew that Nessie would think that my scent smelled that of Jacobs because of the moss in the trees.  
"I FOUND MOMMY HERE I COME DADDY," She shouted as she passed right under me and she climbed up the back of the tree and leaped onto my back pushing me to the ground.  
"YOUR SILLY DADDY" Trying to hide your scent from me you don't smell like jokey" Nessie was rolling laughing already from shoving me out of the tree.  
We then ran back in the house because you know Alice if we are late she will tear our limbs off. We got dress and if I say so I my wife is the most beautiful woman who will live in eternity with me. Wow! You look sooo beautiful Mrs. Cullen. I said as my jaw dropped.

"Did I Mention I am not into dresses Mr. Cullen." She said as she rolled her eyes.

I have to admit she is even more beautiful then Rosalie don't mention that to her though. As she walked across the hall I was trying hard to not go and rip that dress off her myself. She wondered into Nessie's room to get her dressed and her hair done. Nessie's dress was just as beautiful as Bella's I would have to thank Alice later for picking out such good dresses to be thrown out after the party.

We all gathered ourselves and headed back up to the main house. As we walked out of the forest and into the yard we seen the tent and all the lights the DJ table that Alice had decided to bring out and put it under the tent. I looked more like our wedding night then a family gathering. We walked into the back door and Alice came flying down stairs and passed us before I caught everything in her mind she was gone to the tent to finish last minute things. Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett were in the living room and Esme and Rosalie were in the kitchen finishing up the food and then took off upstairs with Nessie and Bella. I walked through the house looking for are new friend and found her outside sitting on the porch.

"Sage is everything alright." I softly asked her as I placed my hand on her shoulder.  
"Yes, just trying to figure out everything." She said trying to fake smile as Bella use to.  
"Well you know we are here for you all of us if you need anything just ask and the packs are also hoping you will allow them to help also. You will meet some of their elders tonight after the rest of them leave."  
"Thank you Edward, You all have been so kind to me I just hope I am not interrupting your plans."  
"You're not we will always be here to talk."  
"You should head upstairs with the girls to finish up getting ready I know Alice is just dying inside to fix you up for tonight. If I were you I would be scared." We both laugh as she stood up and started to head inside to join the rest of the girls primping themselves.  
Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and I greeted our guest the first to arrive was Jacob followed by his pack Seth, Conner, Brady, Leah and Embry. Quill had decided to stay with Sam because of his imprint Claire.  
Next were Charlie and Sue. Alice had gone over to Sue's earlier after picking up Renee to dress Leah and Sue up like little Indian Princesses. They looked great.

Charlie had also had Alice run out and pick him up a tux for some odd reason I got a feeling that something big was going to happen. Just then I read his thoughts and he was planning on Purposing to Sue tonight during the gathering and a big grin crossed my face. After they arrived Sam, Jared, Paul, And Quill showed up with Emily of course and Quill also had Claire and again Alice never seemed to not surprise me anymore. Emily and Claire looked cute in their outfits it made their eyes stand out. Something told me that Emily doesn't think she is fit to wear a dress but Alice had kept it simple and elegant.

As the girls rushed upstairs to help the others finish up I went to my piano I had read in Alice's mind to start playing in 5 minutes. I called all the men into the corridor at the bottom of the stairs. As Alice counted down to 1 I Began to playing Bella's Lullaby Herself and Nessie came down first and sat next to my on the piano bench. Esme followed and my song switched to her favorite she walked down the stairs and into Carlisle waiting hand. Her dress was also elegant and long.

Next to descend the stairs were Leah and Sue who took both of Charlie's hands and walked as Charlie looked Sue up and down. Renee came down next with Rosalie both taking Emmett hand as he smiled thinking, Wow two beautiful women I'm doing better then you bro. Next Alice came down and a dress that fit her to the tee. She grabbed Jasper's hand and kisses him softly. There was one person missing and Alice looked at me and said she was coming down in a few minutes her hair does not want to stay in place. Sage then appeared at the top of the stairs and begin to walk down Paul bout jumped out of his shoes when he seen her and rushed over to be the one that escorted her to the rest of us.

We all gathered in the living and everyone started talking and Charlie introduced Sue to Renee and Renee was happy to see him happy and according to her thoughts a little jealous but glad he was starting to move on. Renee asked Bella if they could talk and wanted me to come along. We went out front onto the porch and sat in the swing Renee begins to tell us about Phil and Bella reminded her that we also would like to share something with her. I went back inside and told Nessie to come with me. As we walked to the front porch Renee's eyes got big and her smile she her thoughts came into her head that she already knew that Nessie was ours a little birdie told her I wonder who and then I heard Charlie in her mind.  
"Bella, Sorry to break it to you I already know that she is my granddaughter your father has a big mouth." She said laughing.  
"Come here my little granddaughter."  
Nessie walked over to her and sat on her lap and started telling Renee everything but what she didn't need to know Nessie kept hidden. I and Bella went back in and join the party. It was going on 5 pm and I peeked out side to check up on Renee and Nessie who were both sleeping in the swing. I went over and woke them up politely to tell them that we were all going to head to the tent and eat. They got up and followed us outside. We all sat around talking and of course gossiping about the big move that didn't please Charlie what so ever but later on he began to get over the ideal we were only 8 hrs away and could come visit often. As the evening ran on we all begin to feel that day's events... Charlie stood up in the middle of his meal and taped his glass. We all looked and Bella was confused she extended her shield and what she was thinking was off by a long shot.  
Has my dad found out what we are?  
Is he going to arrest us so we can't make off to Canada?  
Is he going to ask my mom to come back?  
I put my finger to my lip and shushed her.

"I have an announcement and something else to say." He said as he got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket.  
"Sue you have filled a hole in my heart that I have been missing and I was thinking I don't want to have that hole anymore." "Sue will you marry me."  
Everyone's jaw dropped and Bella cried tearless tears and looked at me with an angry face I was going to get it later on I had a feeling.  
"Yes Charlie it will be my honor to be your wife on one condition Alice plans it all."  
"YAY! I should start my own business"  
We all gathered along welcoming Sue as our soon to be relative and shaking Charlie's hand.. We all gave our toast to the newly engaged couple and continued on with our party


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Sage's Story.

Edwards POV.

We were all gathered in the living room it was about 2 in the morning and everyone was aware that we had guest sleeping up stairs. We all waited and Sage sat there in awe as she seen the elders Jake's dad Billy and Quil's Grandfather Quil Sr... Her tribe in Montana she had said was ran by the medicine man and he gave orders to the protectors. Sam and his pack looked on ready to object in hearing her story. As I read Sam's mind he was thinking of any way possible not to get into the middle of this but, was unable to resist the excitement to know that there is another tribe like his that also has Shape-Shifters.

As we sat there I looked also into the mind of Sage it was fascinating this was the first time I was able to get by her shield. Maybe she knew that she was a shield but did not know what to call it.

"Sage," I said as I looked at her, "Did you that you just opened your mind to me without yourself knowing that you did."  
"I did know you were trying to get by my power and look so I allowed you to do so. It doesn't work all the time I do not know the reason behind it."

"Your power to block is called a Shield like my wife she has to push her shield out and around the person that she wants to allow in. She can show you how to control it better and you will be able to push it out to protect the people around you from danger of others with powers." I said looking over at Bella who was now jumping up and down in her seat as she heard me say that there is someone she can finally teach to do something.

"Edward, would you like to tell my story as you try to go through my mind and tell me more about my past, particularly how I was born and conceived." She said hoping I could answer the questions that were popping into her mind.

"We can try." I said with a smile.

I sat there and she began to think about her past and of her mothers.

I began, "You were born to a wife of a powerful Shape-Shifter in Aug of 1988, which makes you 20yrs old. Your father was the first of the Shape-Shifters in your tribe. He was out making his rounds when he came across the scent of a vampire. He rushed around trying to find the Vampire but the trail ran cold. Little did he know the Vampire was hunting him? Later that night while sitting in your home your father smelled the air and quickly shifted into his wolf form. Before he could reach the Vampire it jumped onto his back and quickly killed your father. Your mother was in their room when she heard the whimpers' from your father she quickly rushed to his side not noticing the Vampire peering at her in the corner of the dark room. He quickly grabbed you mother and ran off to his hideout in an abandon warehouse in the nearby mining town. There he kept your mother by his side not wanting to turn her, but wanting her for other reasons. Your mother ran from him not knowing she was carrying you in the process. The vampire searched all over for your mother but gave in after three days. Your mother made it back to the tribe and to her sister to explain everything that is when she noticed. She was lying in a bed the medicine man came to visit her he sentenced her by banning her to come within the reservation and made her leave. Your aunt followed along with her. After a day of traveling your mother was unable to continue into Canada and they reached a tribe in Montana." I snapped out of some sort of trance that I was in while reading her mind.

"What just happen Sage?" I was confused and did I have a HEADACHE.  
"I don't know that's it I can't think of anything else right now I have a massive headache."

"Edward what are u feeling." Carlisle showing worrying in his face and in his head.  
"I also have a headache." I said rubbing my fore head.  
"Maybe we should stop for the night and continue when our guess leave." Carlisle showing his parental caution.  
The feeling I was feeling was strange I have never had a headache before and it didn't feel great to have one now. Myself and Bella made are way back to our cottage we walked in the door and there was Jacob.  
"Hey guys I just wanted to tell you…I don't plan on doing nothing with Nessie for a long time and I know that was a concern to you."

"We know that Jake, we aren't concern with you on that we just want to know ahead of time in case Nessie gets hurt in the process." I said the thoughts in that boys head of Nessie were really disturbing.

We said our good byes….I walked Bella upstairs and we laid Nessie in bed and boy is this girl getting big and she looks like both of us. We went to our room and sat there looking into each other's eyes and then…..!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
A New Beginning or So They Think.  
Bella's POV

-FLASHBACK-

We said our good byes….I walked with Edward upstairs and we laid Nessie in bed and boy is this girl getting big and she looks like both of us. We went to our room and sat there looking into each other's eyes and then…..!

We heard growls coming from outside our cottage…..We ran outside careful not to wake Renesmee  
to the sight of Jake's pack staring into the darkness of the forest. We were soon joined by the rest of our family in crouched positions around the front door of our home. Was this it I thought….as I was staring hard into the distance of the forest that is when they appeared….Four dark cloaked figures I knew who they were.

"Welcome my friends it's been a long time since we have seen each other." Carlisle said and our worse fears came true we thought we got rid of them in our lives at least for now.  
The smallest of the group Jane stepped forward and began to speak.  
"Carlisle dear friend I am sorry for the short notice of our visit we are here to check in on you Aro sends his love to u and your family. We were just on our way through and caught scent of something that confused us we noticed it wasn't one of your family." She said with a smile that went right though her.  
"Oooo yes Jane we have guest here for a family gathering before we move on. Carlisle motioned toward Sage who appeared out of the house.

"She is just visiting us we have known her for a long time she is an old family friend. No sense in worrying Jane we are not going to get any bigger."

I see Carlisle I'm sorry to have bother you we will move on now and I'm sorry for interrupting your gathering and wish you luck on your move... We will be seeing you again hopefully this time you may come see us."

"Yes Jane send Aro my love and tell him I will visit when I can."

They walked back into the woods and Edward looked on to everyone and began to speak.

"Someone told them about Sage that is why they were here they know what she is and how powerful she is and they want her to come to Italy and they will send Jane back to inform Aro that Sage is with us.  
Everyone looked at each other wondering if we would be able to fight again and if we would be able to outdo the Vulturi once more but confusion was all we seen in each other's eyes. We all walked hand and hand with our partners back to our homes. Jake's pack to positions around the cottage to make sure they wouldn't try to take my Renesmee. Edward and I walked up our front steps and straight upstairs to our sleeping daughter's room to check up on her. She was still sleeping peacefully in her bed. I sat in the chair next to her bed and stroked her. I opened my shield to Edward for him to be able to hear what I was thinking.  
It is like the day in the field all over fighting for our family why does this keep happening to us. Why do I bring our family such bad luck every time we are peacefully living here.  
"Love, this isn't your fault we will find a way out we always do and you don't give off bad luck you have me and I am the luckiest man in the world to have you as my wife and the mother of that beautiful little girl."  
I just feel as if I wasn't here this wouldn't be happening over and over Edward. I closed my shield then and got up and went into our room and lay on the bed facing the windows and peered out.  
"Love, I swear this isn't your doing and we will find a way to keep them away they will never get the chance to take anyone or anything away from us as long as we are together and we have our family and the pack looking after each other. I love you Mrs. Bella Cullen."  
"As I love you Mr. Cullen. "

I sat there looking into his beautiful golden eyes and he dazzled me every time I said to myself I'm the luckiest woman to have a man like that with me at any cost to our own hearts. We laid there staring in each other's eyes until the sun broke in between the clusters of trees. The pack gathered downstairs to show us that they had ran all night and were heading home to rest they would do patrol every night to make sure that Jane and the three guards men are gone for now as she said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Jacob and Nessie

Renesmee POV.

I woke early in the morning it was only 7a.m. I looked out the window and the sun was slowly rising I had a dream last night of Jake of course. We were running through the woods and Jacob suddenly stop and shifted form he stared out into the forest when I seen 4 red eyed cloaked figures I woke up suddenly out of my dream then and feared I would see them again soon. I ran downstairs it was strange Jake and mom and dad were sitting in the living room I ran up to my Jacob and touched his face he looked at me.

"There isn't anything wrong Nessie we are just discussing last night don't worry. Are you ready for breakfast?" He said as my stomach growled.

"Let's go Jake Grandma may have breakfast done by now." And off we went to the main house to meet grandma for breakfast. As we walked in the back door the smell of pancakes and eggs filled the house. We walked into the kitchen the table was set for a wonderful breakfast. Renee had even made her way down stairs from the smell it was wonderful.

"Good Morning Grandma Renée and grandma Esme." I said running to each of them to give them a kiss and hug.  
"Good Morning our Nessie." They said in unison.  
Jake and I sat down to eat we started talking about what we would do today we had no idea what to do it was kind of weird Jake never wanted to stay that long with me because of the pack and then the next thing I knew the pack walked in to eat also something was going on and I would get to the bottom of it later.

"Well how about the beach Nessie we haven't been down there to spend some time in quite awhile and we can see if Quil and Claire come." He said smiling.

"That sounds great ill go change."

I walked out the back door and got to the edge of the woods and took off running. My dad lets me win all the time but I'm just as fast as he is. I got to the cottage and reached under the mat for the key. As I walked in I looked around all I seen was mom and dad running around putting things in boxes and then I went into my room and found a stack of boxes and a note…It said Nessie before anything else today u must pack your boxes the movers will be here at 8 A.M. tomorrow morning to take things to the new house in Canada…Great the trip to the beach would be on hold until after lunch. I quickly took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Jake's number.

"Hello Nessie."

"Jake I have to pack my things up the movers will be here tomorrow morning will you come help me and while in La Push we can pack up your things and bring them back here."

"That's fine Nessie I will inform the pack to have them get their stuff ready as well I will be there in a min."

I sat down not knowing where to start at maybe on my dresser no my closet…Then while pondering about it my dad came in.

"Nessie you don't have to think that hard just throw things in and wrap the breakables before you do so. Do you have other plans today as well" Dad said reading my mind I hated that I wish I could block him out like mom does.

"Yes, Jake, Quil, Claire and I are going to the beach and afterword I'm going to help Jake pack his things and spend some time with Billy before we leave."

"That's fine would you like some help."

"That's ok dad Jake is on his way in."

"Alright is there anything else you would like to talk about right now."

"Actually there is. Is there something I don't know about that I should know about? Why is everyone avoiding telling me if there is something going on?"

"There is nothing going on Nessie don't you think we would tell you if there is."

"No! Duh you didn't even tell me about the day in the field until after I seen it happening."

"Nessie you have to understand that day was important and it was dangerous we didn't even want you to be there that day."

"I do understand more than you think I do dad I am smart you know."

"I know Nessie and that what scares me you stress about things that aren't even happening."

"Fine, then I'll find out eventually and dad I will be mad if you have lied to me and I won't talk to ever and when I'm around you I'll sing in my head so you don't know what I'm thinking about doing.

"That's fine because I'm not lying to you."

I went to my closet and started throwing my clothes and my shoes on my bed I sorted out my clothes ones that I would need in Canada and ones I could take to the goodwill. As I searched through them I kept out the ones I would need for the next couple weeks until we leave for Canada. I packed the clothes in a box and then went to my dresser and did the same. Then I started to pack my little collections of glass works that I have gotten since Christmas. I looked through my jewelry box and found a box wrapped in wrapping papers with a note on it. It read: Nessie please wait until I get there to open this….Jake P.S. I love you with all my heart. I sat on my bed rattling the box around to see if I could figure out what it was no luck it must be shake proof. Just then there was a knock on the front door and I heard mom yell out for me that it was Jake. I met him on the top of the stairs with the box still in hand. I looked at him and held it up for him to see what I had.

"I see you finally found that. I hid it three weeks ago. Now I know that you are a tom boy."

"Sorry Jake I really don't like wearing it."

"What if it is something from me would you wear it."

"I can try if I like it I will."

"Well then open it up silly."

I opened the box and found a bracelet on the bracelet was I hand craved wolf figure.

"Jake its beautiful help me put it on."

"Your mother has one like it but hers don't have the key to my heart on the opposite side of the wolf see."

"Thank You Jakey."

I ran to the kitchen where mom was putting dishes we hardly used since I go to grandmas for food into the boxes there. I ran over to her and stuck my arm under her eyes.

"That is like mine Nessie its beautiful isn't it."

"Yes mom and it has the key to Jakes heart on it see."

She examined it and told me to ask Jake who made it. I went upstairs to show Jake what I have already gotten packed. As I entered my bedroom Jake swept me off my feet and laid me in my bed he laid down next to me and gave me the most passionate kiss he has ever given me.

"Nessie I love you with all my heart and wherever you go know I will go and if you want me to leave I will leave you alone just know that it would kill me."

"I feel the same way Jake and I never want you to leave me."

We laid there for awhile until dad came home and then we about jump out of our minds. Dad didn't like Jake being in bed next to me. Jake and I started taking our boxes to the main house and we sat them out in the Garage. We sat the stuff down and went into the house to get lunch. We walked in and the kitchen once again it had wonderful smells coming from it. We walked in there and sat at the table. We ate lunch and asked if we could go ahead to the beach to meet up with Quil and Claire. Then we head to the beach and met them we went swimming and laid out on the beach and watched the boys build sand castles. We sat there until the sun set behind the cliffs and off to Billy's we went.

We sat there at Billy's catching up on the big move and told him that we would come visit every weekend and spend the holidays with him and Charlie and visit as much as we can during the school week. We said our good byes and packed Jakes car up and head back to my house. On the way back Jake finally struck up a conversation.

"Ness what do you want to become of us."

"Jake you know I love you but let's not give my parents a heart attack just yet."

"Not trying to just asking."

"Jake I want to be with you and only you don't you see that at all."

"I do see that just want to make sure that is what you want. You don't want anyone else right?

"No Jake I don't want anyone other than you."

"You make my happy I am very lucky to have you in my life you really do understand me."

"As I am with you Jake"

We got home in time to get everything in its place for the movers tomorrow. Jake walked me to the cottage and gave me a kiss goodnight and I went upstairs and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Saturday Night Fun

Jacob's POV

I walked Nessie up to the front door of her house. I gave her a kiss goodnight and followed her up to her room to make sure she made it there ok. Edward and Bella had stopped doing what they were doing and met me in the living room. I guessed Edward didn't like the things I was thinking. They met me at the bottom of the stairs I followed them into the empty living room and we began to talk about the other nights events. We had to make a plan on what to do if we would encounter them again. We talked for about an hour then another topic came up into it.  
"Jacob has you told Nessie about anything yet." Edward said with confusion on his face.  
"No, I thought that would be yours and Bella's place to do so." I told him not knowing he meant something far different.  
"I mean have you told her that you are planning on asking her to marry you once we get to Canada."  
Fury crossed his and Bella's face I knew I had to come up with something quickly I didn't want to lose the friendship we had made since the day Nessie was born. But, I loved that girl more than anything else in my entire life and I didn't want to lose her this way.

"Edward, you know I love your daughter and it is up to you and Bella what you allow us to do and not to do she is still not old enough to make that decision not me."

"Jacob, you know we already love you like our son and our daughter is happy being with you we just think she needs time to be a normal teenager and we know she isn't normal in that way but we would like her to think that she is."

"I understand that, That is why I haven't said or asked her anything like that I'm waiting for her to ask what I want out of this and what makes her happy I don't want her to think I'm being selfish. Why do you think I think of it in my head and not say anything outside of it?"

" We believe you Jacob would you like to stay in the spare room so tomorrow we can all help the movers put everything in the truck we also need you to do us a favor."

"Like I said I will do whatever you all want me to do."

"Renee's plane leaves at 5 p.m. tomorrow and we will all be busy setting up a plan on how we are going to move to the new location."

"Can Nessie go with me I think Renee would like that as well?"

"Of course now go get some rest we got a long day tomorrow lots of planning to get done."

I went to the back of the cottage to the spare room it was empty all but a bed that was made. I went over to the window looking out into the dark forest and thoughts filled my head. It would a long day tomorrow but I wasn't yet tired I stood there and thought of how it will finally be when we are in Canada and hoping that Nessie would maybe mover our relationship closer or find someone human well more human then myself to be with. I shook the thought out of my head I didn't want to think of it that way. Nessie was my life as Bella was Edward's all I thought about was what made her happy even if it meant to be her best friend as I was Bella's. Nessie had been talking about wanting a big family just like Dr. Cullen and Esme had I thought of that also. I walked to the bed and lie down and fell asleep. I had a dream it was a very peaceful one. Nessie and I were standing on our front porch looking out at the yard there they sat a little boy with skin and hair the color of mine and a little girl who looked just like her mother other than her skin color. Nessie went over and joined them in the yard the wind blow and all of the sudden the scent crossed my nose and I went running toward my wife and my children I jumped over them and shifted form. There at the edge of the trees next to my home and my family they stood there watching. Nessie quickly picked the kids up and took off running toward the house and the dark cloaked figures start running forward and attacked me. I woke up sweat rolling off my forehead to the sight of Edward looking with fear on his face.

"Don't worry Jacob nothing to that point is going to happen ever."

"I'm sorry Edward. I have been stressing too much it was just a dream I'll be ok and so will Nessie."

"I know you will be and my daughter is safe with you Jacob. Just don't think about the visitors from the other night they will be taken care of soon enough."

I nodded in agreement as he turned to go back upstairs to Bella. I lay back down and went to back to bed lying there thinking how much I wanted what was in my dream before the bad parts.

I woke up around 6 a.m. to get the day started. Edward and I took the beds apart and carried them to the main house we took all the boxes and set them in the drive way. When we were finished with that a long semi backed into the drive and four men got out. As they began to pack the things from the driveway Nessie came out of the house.

"Jake it's time to eat we are having waffles." She ran to me and kissed me.

I followed her into the dining room and sat down to eat. I looked into the hallway and seen Sage staring at something out the window I looked and there was Embry. She must like him I thought to myself and she shot a glance at me that if looks could kill it would have. I was amazed I didn't know she could read minds like Edward.

"I can also talk to you through yours."

"Wait does Carlisle know about that."

Just then Carlisle rushed downstairs and began to look at us.

"What's going on do I know about what."

"I think I discovered another power."

"What is it Sage."

"See for yourself."

Sage's POV

There I stood in front of Carlisle I have yet to find out how to work this new power this is the first time it has ever done it on its own. I looked at Carlisle and concentrated on talking to him though his own mind. It worked. I told Carlisle I could talk to him through his own mind. He looked surprised.

"That's amazing Sage. This is something new I will have to add to my logs."

I walked outside to see Jacobs pack helping the movers move the boxes into the moving truck. I stood there for a minute as I was standing there watching Embry walked off the back of the truck and looked at me. As he walked down the ramp and started walking toward me I turned to go back into the house I didn't know what was happening to me I felt like I wanted to be with him every minute after I looked him in the eye.

"Hey Sage wait up why you taking off I got something to ask you."

I turned around and started walking back toward him.

"Yes Embry what's going on."

"I was wondering if you had anything to put in the truck and if you wanted to hang out later."

"Most of my things are already in a suit case I'll take them with me in the car. I don't know what we would do I'm not from here remember."

"We could go to the beach if you like it's really pretty out there and you can meet my sister and mother."

"Alright, just come find me when you get done I'll be in my room."

"It shouldn't be much longer we are about done."

"See you later Embry."

"See you Sage. He said smiling.

I went back in the house and up to my room. A few minutes after sitting down there was a knock at my door. It was  
Alice.

"Come in."

"hey Sage hope I didn't interrupt anything but I seen in a vision that you were going to the beach figured you would need a swimsuit and I found one that might fit you ."

"Thanks Alice ill bring it back to you after I wash it."

"Doesn't worry about it will go to the Goodwill anyways if someone didn't wear it? I'll buy you a new one when we have time to visit a beach again."

"Thanks Alice but I like it I'll keep it if that's where it is going anyways."

"That's ok trust me I love to shop we never wear the same thing twice well at least I never let anyone do so."

"Can I ask you something Alice it's been bugging me since I came up here."

"Sure, what is it about?"

"What is imprinting I heard something in Embry's head about it but I didn't quite understand it sounded like he was arguing with himself about it."

"Well I'm not supposed to say anything about it maybe you should talk to Embry about it later at the beach."

"Alright, I better get ready it shouldn't be too much longer they were about done. Thanks again Alice."

"You're welcome Sage if you need anything else let me know."

I went into the bathroom and got changed into the bikini that Alice had given me and walked down stairs. I went into the kitchen and Esme had put a lunch in a basket for me and Embry.

"Thank You Esme."

"You're Welcome Sage."

Embry came in the backdoor and told me it was time to go. We walked outside and into the woods where we took off.  
We got to the beach in 20 minutes we stopped by his house so he could change and I met his sister and mother. They were very nice and for some reason were thinking that I and Embry were together and that they were happy that he had finally found someone to make him happy.

"What would you like to do would you like to swim or sit here with me and talk."

"Well there is something I wanted to ask you I heard you thinking about it when you asked if we could come here."

"Shoot we got all afternoon."

"Well could you explain imprinting to me?"

"Ooooo that ummm...Well imprinting is kind of like love at first sight but a lot stronger then that it means you found a mate  
that if anything were to come between that person and you, you would try your damnest to get them back."

"So does that mean you have imprinted on me because that is how I felt when I looked into your eyes."

"Yes, it does but you don't have to make up your mind I just wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend."

"Of course Embry."

"Wow this is so hard Sage it's like I was meant for you and only you."

"As you are to me Embry but let's just take it slowly to make sure that this is what we both want."

"Of course Sage."

"Would you like to swim a little before heading back to the house to finish packing."

"Sure let's go."

We went swimming until about 8p.m. We decided to head back because of how late it was getting. When we got back to the house the Cullen's were out hunting and Jake and the rest of the pack were running their patrol. Embry opened the door for me and we walked to my room.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Only if you're comfortable with it."

"Sure not like we are going to do anything right?"

"Right."

We went into my room and spent the night talking and getting to know one another. Embry was very interesting and a lot like my older Brother Aaron. We got along well and I was starting to be attracted to him even more. This feeling is like no other maybe my people also imprint. We said good night at 1 in the morning that night and for some reason I didn't want him to leave.

"Embry"

"Yes Sage"

"Would you stay here with me I mean if you would like to of course?"

"Yes I will I'll sleep on the lounger and you can have the bed ok."

"Thanks Embry."

For some reason that night was soothing and the best damn sleep I got. Early the next morning we were all woke by a whimper from the pack and we all headed down stairs and out the door where we SAW


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Sage and Embry.

Embry's POV

I rushed down stairs and through the door and shifted as I hit the bottom of the steps there lying in front of us was Jacob. I looked around all of the Cullen's faces and then I heard thought coming from Jacob's mind I rushed over to his side. His mind was filled with the Vulturi guards and Nessie being taken from the upstairs window of Edward and Bella's cottage. We all knew this was going to happen and we have been preventing it. Out of nowhere came another Guard member running around us we all went after him until Jane the smallest of all the Vulturi coven appeared in the drive way with Nessie behind her. She begins to speak.

"I am not here to take anyone from you I was sent here to find out how easy it would be to do so. We are not planning on anything but you all have shown great strength on preventing any of us taking anyone. Nessie was the one that came with us to ask us why we are here."

"Nessie is this true." Edward asked in a scared way.

"Yes, no one will ever tell me something is going on until it happens just like the battle between us in the first place. Jane  
is no longer with the Vulturi she came here to tell you all that but you guys jumped to conclusions about her. She was wanting to try our way of life instead she doesn't even know why she has come. The two guard people with her wanted to as well."

"Jane is this true why didn't you explain this to us at first and why did you have different thought in your head." Carlisle asked her in the most serious voice I have ever heard.

"Before I answer can you please have your wolf friend shift back it makes my guards uneasy that's why they are trying to distract them while we talk."

"Of course Jake can you and the pack shift back there is no danger right now."

Jake, myself, Conner, Brady, Leah and Seth shifted back but it still made us uneasy to be around the ex members of the Vulturi. Something was uneasy about them maybe it's because their eyes were red from feeding on human on their way here.

"Thank you, to start out I was unsure if your life style was for me. I have been feeding off humans for centuries. I took notice of your way of life at the battle how you all stick together as a family not that of a coven you all live on love not on power. I wanted to ask you to join until I knew I was for sure this is what I wanted. After the battle between us Aro has been trying to plan another attack on you and I wanted to stop him. He skips around on his decisions because of you daughter and her fortune telling. I was trying to explain it to you when I showed up the last time but I didn't because you guys were ready to attack us and your coven is much too big for us to take. I didn't want to end up dead before I had the chance to defend myself and why I was really here. We took off because I got scared I haven't had a life other than in the Guard. Now that I have explained myself Carlisle I would like to make myself a good vampire and no way had I thought I was doing in Volterra. Will you allow me to try with you and your family to do so?"

"Jane you have been a friend of mine I have lived the life you live. If this is the new way of life you want then I will be more than happy to help you try with one rule though." Carlisle nodding to make sure everyone was in agreement with him and everyone gave him a serious nod back.

"Of course" Jane said in her high pitched voice I guess it was excited.

"You will train and only feed on animals and if you cheat on our way of life then you have to leave us and never bother us again." Carlisle made sure everyone would keep their eye on her.

"Yes, I promise you that one rule Carlisle Thank you for the chance. And I heard you were moving was I right."

"Yes, Next Monday we will be on our way to Canada but we may choose me different spot because of how big we are  
getting now. Will your Guard be coming with us?"

"I do not know right now Carlisle it is up to them if they stay or go as nomads."

"They must choose now."

"Are you guys going to stay or go on your way as nomads?" She asked her to bodyguards.

"We will stay with you master we have no other choice we swore to protect you even if it means changing our way of life you saved us." They both nodded in agreement with the other.

"So be it Jane we leave in a week we have two bedrooms left in our house and they are yours or you can choose to stay out here some of the family does sleep. And Nessie we have a lot to talk about when you wake you in the morning." Edward said inviting Jane and her two body guards back to the cottage.

"Yes Dad."

We all made it back to our rooms and Sage motioned me to her bed instead on the lounger my feet hung off the end it was very uncomfortable.

"It seems that I have caused everyone a lot of trouble huh," She said.

"No you just don't know the Cullen's very well they are some unlucky Cold ones."

"Please don't call them that are you forgetting I'm also one."

"No my love just it's hard to think that you are you are unbelievably beautiful. Almost too beautiful for me to be with."

"EMBRY CALL don't ever say that again you are a great looking guy and so kind hearted."

"Sage, I didn't mean it I'm sorry can you forgive me."

"Of course but just this one time ok."

"Thank You, we should probably get some sleep now love."

"Yes very long week ahead of us goodnight my Embry."

"Goodnight my Sage."

We woke early the next morning but when I went to get out of bed Sage was nowhere to be found I smelled the air and caught her scent and the scent of the breakfast of course she would be the first one to dig in. I stumbled out of the bed tipping over one of her shoes and went downstairs to eat. At the bottom of the stairs she met my glance and motioned me to sit down. Wow this girl is going to be the death of me I thought and I heard Edward laugh from outside of the house. We had a big breakfast Esme had really out done herself today maybe she knew something we didn't know. Carlisle came downstairs and stood at the end of the big dining room table.

"I have an announcement everyone." He said and everyone came into the dining room and the us that were eating stopped.

"We are going to relocate instead of Canada we are going to be going to the upper part of Maine. I have arranged for our belonging to be shipped there instead of the other house. I have bought seven houses for us."

"Living arrangements have been made already." Here is the list it will be laid out on the table after everyone has finished eating. But first this is how the school will go and where everyone will be attending. Nessie, Sage, Conner, Brady and Seth will be the freshman. Edward, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Leah and Jacob will be sophomores. Emmett, Embry, and Rosalie will be the juniors. I will be working at the local hospital and Esme will be a wedding planner along with Alice. We will stick to this plan unless something goes wrong does everyone agree."

We all nodded and continued our breakfast after breakfast was finished Sage and I went outside to talk.

"Wish I could be with you Sage."

"I know but you know you don't have to worry about anyone trying to hook up with me" We aren't the only couple that are getting separated Nessie and Jake are to."

"I know but after two yr in school I will be stuck at home waiting for you every day and not able to see you it would kill me."

"You will survive you have this long right."

"I guess shall we go look at that list then."

"We Shall."

She gave me a kiss on the cheek man how I wish I could taste her lips on mine but I will take this slow as she wants it done that way. We made our way to the dining room table there on the table was a list of seven houses and by each house were names of the ones who were occupying it. (It read as follows.)

House 1, 4 Bedrooms-Carlisle, Esme, Jane, Cyrus, and Tomas (Jane's guards names), and a spare for guest.

House 2, 4 Bedrooms-Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob.

House 3, 4 bedrooms-Conner, Brady, Leah, and Seth

House 4, 3 bedrooms-Alice, Jasper, and a spare for guest.

House 5, 3 bedrooms-Embry, Sage, and a Spare for guest.

House 6, 3 bedrooms-Rosalie, Emmett and a spare room.

House 7. 4 Bedrooms all for guest or others who seek our help.

I was getting the feeling that Edward had told everyone about me and Sage. More now than ever seeing how we get a house to our selves but it felt weird Carlisle bought all theses house but he enjoyed having his family close together. For the next week everyone was running around preparing for the move. Sage and I are getting closer everyday and it seems impossible to separate us except of course Alice and her girls shopping trips that happened almost every day until Esme told her that everyone had enough that she would have to have another truck come and pick everything up.

Sunday night was the best night we all said our good nights preparing for the morning and the long drive to Maine. It was going to be hard riding in a car for almost a week maybe we could talk Carlisle into flying some of the way first but I knew that they didn't want to leave their vehicles. I kissed Sage good night and snuggled up as close as she would allow and fell asleep holding her that night. The next morning at 5 a.m. sharp we were all ready to go. But Jacob told us we couldn't leave just yet that Charlie and Billy were on their way to say their goodbyes along with my family and Sue.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

MAINE!

Nessie's POV

We were only starting into Maine Carlisle had told us at the last stop for breakfast we are heading to Fort Kent, Maine on the Canadian border close to a State Park for hunting and the edges of Canada also. It would be cold up there from the wind off the Atlantic Ocean. We all were very excited to finally get there and settle in. we were going to go shopping right off the bat all the girls and if the guys wanted anything done on decorating they would have to go to but I don't see that happening. Wow I never did notice it was taking forever to get to the top of Maine I couldn't wait. I wanted to bad to find a spot like mom and dad had back in Forks for Jacob and me to be alone and spend time together. Last night was great and when I woke up this morning even better I thought I was dreaming of Jacob holding me but instead he was holding me all night it felt so great. I am starting to get what imprinting really means and Jacob is going to be by my side whether or not I choose him or someone that is human. But who couldn't choose Jake I mean he is a really great guy and I'm truly in love with this man.

It was about 3p.m Tuesday afternoon when we finally reached Fort Kent city limits and boy was this a hick town just like forks the closest mall was 3 hrs away but only an hour and a half for us Cullen's. We pulled onto Main Street and there were a bunch of little shops there, there was one I remember that the sign said CLOSED! GONE FISHING. I was laughing my butt off so hard Jake and Rose thought I was going to pass out. Jake couldn't resist on taking a picture of it. We started our way out of town and it reminded me of Forks the road was lined in trees and animals everywhere….It took us twenty-five minutes to get to our new homes. They were so beautiful surround by the forest and it look as if they were all new. We pulled into a long drive way and five minutes down the road it opened up in to a huge opening with seven beautiful cabin like homes. When we got there the movers had just finished unpacking all the boxes and belongings. We all stopped and stepped out. We stood there in awe of our new homes. Each home had a sign on the door with everyone's names on them to identify which ones everyone would be stay in they also had number on the corners high up by the roofs that were linked to the list grandpa had made out the night before we left. We were all to amaze to even move until.

"Ok everyone let's have a meeting before we start sorting out everything for the house." Grandpa said to break the silence around us.

We all gather around the small pond right in the middle of the front yard and we discussed simple things. Grandpa and Grandma were going to go to the local community high school and enroll everyone then go to town and grandpa was going to go check in at the local hospital. While doing so Grandma Esme would go and look around town for a shop to buy. Mom and Alice were going to go shopping with Rose, Leah, and to my surprise Jane to get paint and other things for the houses. While the rest of us sorted everything out and packed them into the houses and started to unpack the boxes. I wanted to go shopping to but I decided I didn't want any of the guys to be peeking at my things when they took them to my room so I stayed back to help. We started to pack the beds into the houses first and wow if you thought the outside was nice you should see the insides. High Ceilings wood floors a balcony to die for. It was absolutely beautiful more beautiful than words could describe. When I was looking around something grabbed around my waist and swept me off my feet and ran upstairs to a room I would have claimed it I got the chance it was the only one with a door to the balcony and stairs to go outside. We got there and I was thrown onto the bed and I before I could turn around Jake lay right up next to me and kissed me. We laid there for hours until…..Dad came through the door.

"JACOB BLACK IF YOU'RE NOT OUT OF THAT ROOM BY THE TIME I GET UP THERE IM GOING TO KILL YOU!""

"Well I think we are done for now meet me downstairs in five minutes and make it there before your dad kills me if you don't mind. I love you Nessie."

"Jacob what do you think you are doing your room is the one downstairs not in bed with my daughter do you got that dog." I thought I could trust you more than that."

"We weren't doing or thinking of doing anything."

"I DON'T CARE YOU ARE NOT TO GO IN HER ROOM BY YOURSELF ANYMORE DO YOU HEAR ME JACOB OR I WIL KILL YOU AND I DON'T CARE WHO GETS HURT."

"DAD STOP IT."

"NO NESSIE YOU KNOW BETTER THEN THIS HOW COULD YOU."

"Jake and I love each other you can't stop it how would you feel if Grandpa told you that you couldn't be with mom. THE  
SAME DAMN WAY RIGHT. THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT."

Dad stood speechless he had never heard me stand up for myself and the whole reason for that was because I threw something in his face that only he would hear. I thought of the story mom and Jacob had told me about when he left mom. I felt awful afterwards I ran from the house with Jake close behind me about 5 miles away from the house I caught scent of a gathering of deer and then I heard a waterfall. I ran until the sound was close enough for me to see.  
I stopped and I heard Jacob stop to it was so beautiful it had taken my breath away with its beauty


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Part One

Jacob's Question.

Jacob's POV

We were sitting in front of this beautiful waterfall Nessie's looked more beautiful in front of it than ever before. I deicide this would be our private place to get away. I know Nessie is only 3 but she was more like a 17 yr old girl. She sat down on a rock and I thought this would be the perfect time to ask her this question I have been waiting for this very moment to ask. I walked up to my Nessie and pattered her on the shoulder she turned around. I kneeled down on one knee and took a box out of my pocket it has been in there since the day after I imprinted on Nessie.

"Nessie I want to do this right and you are my whole life and my heart will always belong with you I was wondering if you would do me the pleasure of marrying me and living our life forever together."

"Wow Jacob it sooo beautiful and of course I will marry you. You are my life as well and I don't want to ever lose you."

I sat down next to her and slid the ring onto her finger. Then in that moment she gave me the most passionate kiss I have ever had. Then I heard them the family running though the forest I didn't want them to find our spot so I picked Nessie up and started running toward them. We met half way and the look on Edward and Bella's face was serious.

"Jacob Black what do you think you're doing she is only three years old." Bella said with frustration in her voice.

"Bella I'm doing what make us happy don't you remember Edward's proposal to you. Don't you want your daughter to be happy as well?"

"I remember Jake but she three for god sake's"

"Only on the inside damnit Bella listen to yourself now all of the sudden you are against me being with your daughter are  
you kidding me."

"JACOB BLACK YOU BETTER GET OUT OF MY FACE."

"What Bella your scare of me standing up for your daughter's love is that it?"

"No I'm scared of Edward ripping your throat out that's what."

"Love this is all you I kind of agree with Jacob."

"See even Edward thinks you are being a hypocrite."

"I did not say that Jacob but you better watch yourself."

"I think we all need to go back to my house and discuss this. While everyone cools down shall we." Carlisle said he was aggravated about this also.

We headed back to the house and I stayed outside to calm myself I didn't want to destroy our new homes. After calming myself I went inside everyone sat with their other half besides me. Nessie had to sit between Edward and Bella and wasn't allowed to move. I sat down in one of the open chairs in the living room and waited for the arguing to break out.

"Jacob I'm sorry for lashing out on you I figured I would have more time to decide what was right for my daughter. After walking back to the house and arguing within myself I came to this conclusion. If and I mean if this is what Nessie wants then I'm happy with it but Jacob you cross the line just once I will rip you apart do you understand."

"I understand Bella and you have no reason to be sorry I should be the one saying sorry I know she is your daughter and I wasn't planning on making her my wife for another 6 months to a yr I want her to decided what she wants."

"I am sitting right here why don't you all quit talking about me in front of me and ask me what I WANT."

"Well Nessie what do you want."

"I already told you yes and I want to be with you forever Jacob and I don't care what anyone else says."

"Ummm Nessie." Alice said I knew what was coming next. Can Esme and I do your wedding for our wedding planning  
shops first PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"Of course Auntie Alice who else is there and cheapo."

"YAY! OOO no I got to do Charlie's next month darn we will have to wait then huh."

"Well like Jacob said it won't be for awhile and I like that part I think I want to wait until the summer anyway it's too damn cold here right now there's snow on the ground duh."

"If I may say something now." Carlisle asked, Should we discuss the living arrangements right now I don't think it's so great to have Jacob and Nessie living on their own I rather them still stay at Edward and Bella's house."

"I think that is the best Nessie is still too young in the heart to be alone with Jacob. Sorry Jake I just don't want you getting any idea from what we have recently learned not that you would do something but still for the sake of our family for right now."Edward said begging for me to allow us to stay in their house.

"That is fine as long as we can get a house to ourselves"

"As you wish with limits though ok."

"That's fine so shall we go shopping now for Charlie's wedding in a few weeks"

"Alice has taken care of that Jake nice try." Bella said laughing.

"I was just trying to get rid of the tension."

We sat there for a few minutes but the Alice dropped a vase she was holding while she dusted the table off.

"Damnit Charlie why do you have to do this to me now."

"Charlie Changed the date for his wedding myself and Esme have to fly out this weekend and you all have to be there by Monday the Wedding will be on Saturday."

"Wow what's the rush." Esme said.

"I rather not say he wants to tell everyone when we get there and after the wedding." Alice said but there was something wrong with her eyes.

We all gathered ourselves and headed back to our own houses.

Sage's POV

Myself and Embry headed back to our house it was nice and peaceful inside we choose a serene environment keeping everything in cool colors to relieve the stress in our lives. Embry had been acting funny the last couple of weeks but I did not know why maybe it is because we still sleep in separate rooms. This was only because I believe in tradition and believe and man and woman cannot sleep in the same room in the same bed unless they have committed themselves to each other first. I wanted a family but I also wanted a loving husband I could get along with I wanted to finish school I hadn't ever been and it was exciting. Even though I was looked at like a freak I didn't care I love going to school and learning what I have learned. I wanted more with Embry sure but do I want more now or later.

"EMBRY CAN YOU COME HERE."

I quickly ran to my closet and threw my clothes off down to my under garments. Then I ran back to my bed and laid down.

"HEY SAAAAGGGGEEEE. "WOW you look soooo beautiful sage what brought this one."

"Ooo nothing just wanted you in bed with me and thought this might work I guess I was right wasn't I.

"Yes you were but are you ready."

"More than ever." I love you Embry.

"I love you to Sage."

He crawled into bed and up next to me and traced his fingers along every curve on my body


	12. Chapter 11 Part 2

Chapter 11- part two

Charlie's Big Secret…..

-Flash Back-  
Sage's POV

Myself and Embry headed back to our house it was nice and peaceful inside we choose a serene environment keeping everything in cool colors to relieve the stress in our lives. Embry had been acting funny the last couple of weeks but I did not know why maybe it is because we still sleep in separate rooms. This was only because I believe in tradition and believe and man and woman cannot sleep in the same room in the same bed unless they have committed themselves to each other first. I wanted a family but I also wanted a loving husband I could get along with I wanted to finish school I hadn't ever been and it was exciting. Even though I was looked at like a freak I didn't care I love going to school and learning what I have learned. I wanted more with Embry sure but do I want more now or later.

"EMBRY CAN YOU COME HERE."

I quickly ran to my closet and threw my clothes off down to my under garments. Then I ran back to my bed and laid down.

"HEY SAAAAGGGGEEEE. "WOW you look soooo beautiful sage what brought this one."

"Ooo nothing just wanted you in bed with me and thought this might work I guess I was right wasn't I.

"Yes you were but are you ready."

"More than ever." I love you Embry.

"I love you to Sage."

He crawled into bed and up next to me and traced his fingers along every curve on my body….

Embry's POV

Last night was the best night of my life. Sage is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen including Rosalie. We spent the rest of that night after making love sitting there snuggled into each other as we slept. I woke up the next morning in bed alone I smelled the air Sage must be downstairs cooking. I crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom to change and shower. Once I was done with that I smell the bacon and eggs and waffles I went down stairs and there in front of the stove was my Sage. I walked over and put my arms around her she turned around and I passionately kissed her sweet tasting lips and looked around her to the stove.

"Dang Sage I didn't know you knew how to cook so well."

"Esme and Rose have been rubbing off on me I hope that you are hungry."

"I'm starving but I know now I won't be for long."

"Well go sit down and I will fix you a plate."

I went over to the table and sat down she bought the bowls of food one by one into the kitchen. Did I mention she hadn't gotten fully dressed she had the sexy clothes still on that she seduced me with last night? She leaned over and I lost it she touched the bottom of my jaw and pushed it back closed.

"You are really going to be the death of me aren't you."

"I try I know I want to be with you forever does that count."

"Of course I love you babe."

"I love you to. Now eat its getting cold silly."

I start shoveling the food down not even stopping to chew it was so delicious I had seconds and thirds she ate quietly with  
her eyes wide in awe as I got done."

I waited for her to finish her second plate and gathered the dishes up she stopped me.

"I will do the dishes you go upstairs and rest."

It's the least I can do Sage you did fix it why don't you go back and lay down."

"Ok I guess you can clean up I'm going to go paint our room I hope you like blue."

I went into the kitchen and raised the plates and bowls off and placed them in the dishwasher and started it. I went back to the dining room and washed the table off and went up stairs.

Nessie's POV…

After we found out that Grandpa Charlie's wedding was next week we all were in a big hurry to get everything ready in  
time. Alice and Grandma had left to go back to forks how I wished I could have gone with them. Mom came upstairs and into my room.

"Renesmee may I come in."

"As long as you're still not mad at me."

"I'm not mad I was just trying to protect you and I know now you do not need it."

"Then you can come in."

She entered the room looking around that's when I was sure she wanted to talk about Jake and I.

"What are you doing up here by yourself."

"Nothing just thinking about everything that has happened. What did you need mom."

"Well I wanted to talk to you about Jacob."

"I kind of figured that mom."

"I just wanted you to tell me the truth and be honest."

"I always am mom."

"You and Jacob didn't get this idea from sage did you."

"No mom we didn't."

"And you haven't done anything have you."

"No mom I'm not ready for that and neither is Jake."

"Ok I just want you to know you can talk to me about anything you know that right."

"Don't worry mom if it does happen I'm sure you will be the first to know."

"I love you Nessie."

"Yea love you to Mom."

She walked back towards the door and I continued to look out my window. I sat there thinking about the conversation that I just had with mom. The fact is I am ready for that but I know it would hurt my family. I wanted a chance to have a child with my Jake and a family but I knew that would have to wait. I looked out the window and saw my dad looking up at me with a look that could kill I thought in my head. Don't worry dad I'm still your little girl and I'm not planning on anything it would be a nice thing but something not for me. He must have gotten a phone call because he pulled his phone out of his pocket and went over to grandpa Carlisle.

After getting off the phone he called everyone to the drive way.

"We are to get on a flight back to Forks in 2 hrs everyone needs to grab a bag and get ready now." He said motioning to everyone.

I went up to my room and packed my bag and got changed I was the second one downstairs we all piled up in the car and headed to the airport. We boarded our plane and headed to Forks. It didn't take near as long as the drive to Maine it was peaceful. We arrived at the airport to the waiting arms of Aunt Alice, Grandma Esme, Sue and Charlie. We went back outside and of course it was raining. We hurried into the cars and began the hour drive back to Forks. When we got there we all got out and Aunt Alice and grandma Esme called us girls upstairs for a fitting for tomorrow. Yes, Grandpa Charlie and sue didn't want to wait until the beginning of next week we all were wondering why so many changes. We all went up stairs and in mom's old room there were racks of dresses. Once there aunt Alice and grandma lined us up in the order we would stand tomorrow. Leah was the Maid of Honor along with mom the dresses were beautiful, then Aunt Alice and myself as a junior bridesmaid. Claire would be the flower girl and Brady the ring barrier. Billy would be Charlie's best man and Dad and Jacob would be groomsmen. We had a lot to get done in a short time. We all fit into our dress thanks to Aunt Alice's seeing us do so in her visions. We all went back down stairs. Mom went over to grandpa and pulled him aside she motioned for myself and dad. We went into the living room while everyone walked outside to the garage.

"Dad why are you doing this so quickly."

"Bella there is something I been wanting to tell you but it hurts me too much to do so."

"What is it dad please explain to us."

"Bella I found out I have cancer and I start chemo on Friday next week."

"O my god dad why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to interrupt the family move Bella."

"If you would have told me I wouldn't have moved dad I would have stayed here with you though this."

"Bella I don't want your life to stop just because of this that is not right."

"Dad I love you and it wouldn't matter you are my family dad."

"I'm sorry Bella Sue just wants what's best for me and she don't really want a wedding to happen but I ensured her that  
you guys wouldn't think different of her if something would happen to me."

"No I wouldn't I would be here right next to her to help. Dad you know that."

"Thanks' Bella that means so much to me."

"I love you dad and that will never end."

"Love you to kid now go help Alice she has been driving me crazy."

"Sure thing we will talk later ok."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Part one  
Charlie's wedding

Bella's POV.

I was now the day of the wedding everything was going great. I am still in shock that my father did not tell me about his medical problem until now. How was I supposed to cope if something were to happen to Charlie? I blamed myself for not spending enough time with him when I was a child I missed him dearly and now I felt even worse not staying with him. He was my dad no matter what happens from here on out. I know Sue will take good care of him but I felt as if I needed to move back here with Edward and Nessie to help her out. She only lost Harry a year ago and now this with my father I feel like I'm losing everyone important to me. I know I don't want to split up our family either.

I thought about it while Alice messed around with my hair I hated being the Barbie doll. But, I wasn't the only one this time all the bride's maids and poor Sue. We were all in Alice's room they had decided that the first beach in La Push would be the perfect back drop for the wedding and Billy wouldn't have to go so far. They chose the cliff that I had jumped off during Edwards absents in my life. I winced at the thought of that coming back I have done a great job on forgetting that part of my human life and now I knew he would never leave me again like that. We are were dressed and ready for the bride. Nessie and I helped her into her dress it was so lovely it flowed down her body and the sleeves had lace with laced roses on it. The veil was the length of the dress and the color of the wedding was chrisom red bride maids and a white and black flower girl dress for Claire. The man all wore simple black tux with light black and grey vest and ties. She had kept it very simple the flowers were lily's Sue's favorite. Simple for Alice is way pasted what she had planned for after the wedding for the reception. We are waited anxious while Alice and Rose went to work on sue it didn't take long for them to come out. Wow she was beautiful they kept her hair simple and let it flow out to the sides and the dress was looked great on her.

"Wow Alice she looks gorgeous. You have really out done yourself this time." I said sobbing tearless sobs looking at the  
woman that has finally made my dad happy after all those years.

"Thank you Bella." Alice said nearly yelling.

"Sue, you look so beautiful my dad might even lose himself before you make it down the aisle."

"Thank you Bella and I want you to know that I will do my best in making your dad happy he is everything I have needed  
since Harry passed away and he has been great you need not to worry about him so much."

"I know you will Sue I want to help you all out as well."

"I know sweetie shall we all get down to the beach and get ready before it starts raining."

"Yes, we do need to get going if we wait to much longer we will be running for cover." Alice said she must have had a vision of rain coming in.

We all hurried downstairs and got into the Limo waiting for us. We head down the road and made it to the first beach. The sun was starting it's descend to set and we had to hurry. We got to the edge of the beach when we saw where the ceremony would be. The aisle was lined in red paper bags with candles lit at the end of the aisle the sacks broke into a circle around were everyone sat. We had five minutes until the beginning of the ceremony. Charlie stood at the end with Angela's dad who was the preacher, and the rest of the men were gathering at the beginning of the aisle awaiting their bridesmaids that they would escort down. We all lined up hiding sue before Charlie peeked a looked. Edward looked me up and down.

" you look just as beautiful as the day we were doing this."

"You look just as Handsome." Then I heard something I wasn't expecting from Jacob. He had whistled at Nessie's Edward  
did not like this.

"Sorry Edward but wow have you seen your girl."

Edward looked and started walking toward Nessie and Jake.

"Nessie's you look really gorgeous but it still does not give Jacob the right to do that it's not your alls day just yet then he  
can do as he pleases ok."

"Yes Daddy."

"Nessie GET BACK IN LINE AND YOU TO EDWARD." Alice said angry that they had stepped out of the line and Charlie  
almost seen sue.

"Yes Auntie Alice cool yourself down."

"I'm already cooled down silly."

We started down the Aisle, first it was Leah and Seth and then Edward and I, next Jake and Nessie. Claire Started her way down and forgot to start dropping the petals Alice giggled at least she was mad. Half way down Claire's mother helped her. Then the wedding march started and Sue appeared at the end of the Aisle as Billy Escorted her down. My Dad had tears streaming down his face as he got his first look at his soon to be wife. Once down the aisle sue took my father's hand and they faced each other. After the I DO's were finished and Mr. Weber gave the now you may kiss the bride. My dad actually kissed her for a very long time until the guest were coughing and Seth leaned in and tapped his shoulder my dad look and Seth said there are kids present Charlie and everyone started to laugh. They made their way back down the aisles as Mr. and Mrs. Charlie Swan. Everyone gathered inside of the Cullen's house for the reception many had to take a second look as they walked in it looked more like the inside of a tent in lavender in color accents. Alice called everyone to attention.

"PLEASE GIVE IT UP FOR MR. AND MRS. CHARLIE SWAN."

Everyone started clapping as Charlie and Sue enter the door. It didn't last long Charlie and Sue sat down at the main table and Charlie stood up and tapped his special made toasting glass that had both his and Sues' name etched into it with today's date. He began his speech.

"I like to thank you all for coming to be my witnesses for this special and happy moment in my life. Alice and Esme to you it is a huge thank you without you two I wouldn't have even got this close to perfection for this moment you both have captured the happiest moment in my long life with all that you have done for today. Bella you are my baby girl still even though you have found someone that has made you happy as I have found Sue. Kid you were my life and now you are Edward's you have given me the most beautiful granddaughter and the love I have for you all is unbelievable. Again thank you all for coming now it is time to eat and dance and enjoy the rest for the night. Thank You.

Edward then stood up and did as my dad did.

"Charlie this is for you and a thank you for giving me the chance to make your daughter happy. I would like you to know that I have spoken to your daughter and we would like for you and Sue to join us in Maine. You will have your own home and we would like to invite you to Billy. The house is yours to keep as a wedding gift from us. And as for Billy he has a house too. Here are the keys and we would like to know your opinion in living in Maine with us."

"Thank you Edward and Sue and I would be more than happy joining you guys there as long as Carlisle can be my doctor." He laughed and so did everyone at our table."

We all laughed and told our storied to each other I sat there so surprised that Edward had not mentioned my father coming to live in the guest house there let alone giving it to him as a gift wow that made my gift look small I had gotten him a 09 Hummer to keep him from having to Drive his cruiser everywhere. We all had so much fun we almost forget about the bride and grooms first dance until Alice announced it. My dad and Sue looked so great together and looked very happy to. This was more then I could of asked from anyone to make my dad happy he has had it hard looking back when I was younger and with my mom he never wanted to move out of Forks but now that he was ill he figured it was better than staying here and dying by himself.

We were all outside lined up with the rice in our hands as the descended down the stairs we began to cheer and throw the rice in the air they made it to the limo untouched by Emmett's precise throwing. The limo started to pull out of the drive unsure of where exactly they were going but in my head I knew that Alice had picked a great place. While Charlie and Sue were on their honeymoon dad had asked me to fix up the house and put it on the selling list for him. One day we were all hurrying around placing new furniture in for an open house when Jacob came running into the house screaming…


	14. Chapter 12 part 2

Chapter 12-Part 2  
Someone May Die

Bella's POV

-FLASHBACK-

One day we were all hurrying around placing new furniture in for an open house when Jacob came running into the house screaming…

We all ran outside and met him at the front door. He kept asking where's Carlisle I need him in La Push now. We all told  
him Carlisle was at the hospital and Edward pulled his phone out.

"Carlisle you're needed in La Push as soon as you can get there like NOW." Edward had a serious tone in his voice that I knew that someone was in trouble.

We all gathered into Emmett's Jeep and met Carlisle at Jacob's house. How strange who would need Carlisle here. We went into Jacob's house and there laying on the couch was Billy.

"Jacob what happened to him." I said as panic ran through my body.

"I don't know one minute we were sitting here talking and the next he just fell over. Sam has been giving him CPR but his heart beats are faint."

"I'm Sorry Jacob but if I need someone else to take over I can't keep from breaking his ribs maybe you should run and get Emily ill stay here and keep his heart beating." Sam said trying not to overpower the thrust that was keeping Billy alive until Carlisle got here.

Edward got next to Billy and was trying to listen to his heartbeat. He looked up at me and motioned me outside to talk.

"Bella I'm afraid it doesn't look good it seems as if Billy has suffered a heart attack all Sam is doing is keeping him alive for Jacob sake. He says Billy has been missing Jacob for quite awhile and he comes over to keep Billy company and all  
Billy talked about is Jacob. I think it has just been too hard for him to keep going Bella he knows his son is in good hands and wants what is best for him."

"O Edward what am I suppose to tell Jake how he is going to live through this."

"Don't worry love we will all help Jake. Let's go back inside Carlisle is close enough for me to hear his thoughts and Jake and Emily are with Billy now."

"Alright. "

We went back in and I looked at Jake trying to convince himself that Billy was going to make it I seen the tears in his eyes it was hard to see my Jake, my best friend go through this pain it was killing me inside I didn't know how to comfort him. Carlisle came running through the door.

"What's going on?"

"Carlisle I don't know what happened one minute we were talking and the next he rubbed his arm and fell over and his eyes rolled back into his head. PLEASE HELP HIM." Jake was pleading for someone to do something. I went over to him and pulled him into a hug to calm him down we walked outside he needed to give Carlisle the space to work.

A few minutes later an Ambulance pulled in and the medics rushed in with the gurney. They put Billy in the back and turned the lights on and drove off at a high speed towards forks hospital. Carlisle quickly pulled Jacob quickly into his car and we all followed. As we waited in the waiting room while Carlisle and the heart specialist worked on Billy Jacob sat alone in a corner of the waiting room with his head in his head we heard the tears rolling down his face. I thought about how much I wanted to go and take the pain away and I knew I couldn't and it was killing me inside.  
Carlisle came out into the waiting room with a sadden look upon his face we all knew what had happened and Edward whispered in my ear to go and comfort Jacob for what Carlisle is about to announce.

"Jacob can you and the rest come outside for a moment." He said.

We all walked outside and by the edge of the woods knowing what was about to be said.

"Jacob I'm a deeply sadden to be the one that has to tell you this. We did everything we could to save your father but his heart was too far gone for us to save his life. I'm sorry Jacob."

Before we could react Jacob took off through the woods with Sam right behind him. Three seconds later howls ripped through the quieted forest and I knew then that Jacob was in so much regret that he may not be able to talk to any of us about.

"Bella love we must let Jacob calm down enough to talk anymore about this tonight time heals all wounds. You should call Charlie they should be landing in Chicago to meet the connecting flight here by now. "

"Of course." I wanted to be able to cry at this moment and I can't believe that this has happened and now my worry was on Charlie and Jacob. I knew that if Jacob took it this hard Charlie would be worse he and Billy have been friends since before I was born and now his friend is gone and he is going though Chemo it just adds to the saddest I was feeling. I pulled my phone out and went through it to locate Charlie's cell phone and I hit call.

"Charlie, we need for you to come to our house with Sue as soon as you get back or would you like us to pick you up from the airport. There has been something that has happened you should be prepared for when you come home." I knew he knew I was upset.

"Bella, what's going on please tell me."

"It's something to be said face to face not over the phone dad I will see you in a few hours. I love you dad I really mean that and I have missed you."

"Alright, I love you to kid and boy have I missed you. Could you pick us up I am exhausted."

I hung up the phone and walked slowly with Edward to his car. The ride home was quiet I liked it that way it was the only way to mourn Billy. I thought in my head how I was going to tell Nessie and Charlie my heart ache at that idea. I knew Nessie would be just as upset even more when we tell her that Jake wouldn't be around for a few days maybe not even until the funeral. Esme was already making arrange since Jake wouldn't be able to. She was so kind and so generous she was a great mother always preparing things for everyone and at a time like this she also wished she could comfort Jake. His mother died when he was young and Billy played the role as Mother and Father. Billy has done his best for Jacob even after the accident he wished truly he could have helped even more when he found out that Jake was a shape- shifter that he once was. We arrived home and Nessie met us at the car.

"Where Jake wasn't he going to catch a ride with you."

"Umm Nessie Jake may not be here for a few days."

"What did dad to him now."

"Nothing Nessie, Billy had heartache and he passed away Nessie."

I could see the tear balling up in the corner of her eyes and she took off running upstairs. I followed behind her but she had locked herself in Edward's old room and I heard the crying through the walls. I thought to myself how to comfort her I didn't know what to do. I felt hopeless and it made me want to cry I wished I still had that privilege it was the only way I knew how to deal with something like this. My phone starting ringing I looked it was Charlie.

"Hello dad are you here yet."

"Yes, we are waiting for a gate are you kids already waiting."

"Of course dad you know we said we would pick you up."

I rushed back downstairs and yelled for Edward who met me at the car. We got to the airport as they came out of the gate. He ran up with Sue on his tail.

"Bella, tell me what's going on now. I tried Billy's and the phone is out of service."

"Let's get your bag and go to the car dad then I will tell you."

"Fine but let's go now."

We waited for the bags to come back from the plane as soon as all the bags were gathering. Charlie rushed us all to the car.

"Now, tell me Bella please."

"Dad, there was an accident well more like an act of nature."

"With who."

"Dad, Billy is gone he had a heartache and Carlisle did everything in his power to save him but, his heart was too far gone by the time they got to him."

"O my what about Jacob, what about myself I need to go home and lay down this is just too much for me to deal with right now."

Tears began to roll down his face as we left the hospital I felt so bad on telling him this. I didn't know how else to say it I came straight out with it. We got back to our house in Forks and I went upstairs to do some thinking while Edward showed dad and sue to their rooms to rest after today's events. The sleep I didn't miss it gave me the chance to rethink my life if I had lived up to my parents expectations I was still debating on that I left my mom to fend for herself but in the long run she was happy to be with Phil and for my dad he is the one I think about the most what I have put him though. All those summer I wouldn't come here to stay with him and he made the sacrifice of driving to California to meet me and be with me there. But I guess in the long run it did work out if I hadn't decided to come here I wouldn't of met Edward and Sue wouldn't of been with my dad here now. I guess I must have I don't know what to expect anymore not after this.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Billy's Funeral.

Jacobs POV.  
-Flashback-  
Carlisle walked out of the doors and into the waiting room where the rest of his family and my pack brothers were sitting. I was in the far corner of the room not knowing what was going on behind closed doors. I kept thinking about all the times I had with my dad. He had been there since my mother pasted away when I was younger, my dad was my mother and father and when he had his accident I was there right beside him. He depended on me I had to help him more than ever once he was confined to the wheelchair. Earlier that day I was sitting there talking to him about the move to Maine and he was excited to be close to me again. I told him about my proposal to Nessie and he was glad that I have found the one I wanted to be with and couldn't wait to be beside me on our day. Now I didn't know that today was our last day together. We have had our ups and our downs and I loved him still after all of that. At that moment Carlisle began to ask us to go outside. We walked outside and near the woods I knew this moment that my father was gone and he wanted to be sure I didn't explode right there in the hospital. My hands were starting to shake before I knew it I turned and ran back into the forest not yet knowing what I was doing. I quickly shifting not caring about my change of clothes I wasn't going to be returning anytime soon. I heard the minds of my pack trying to get me to calm down enough to talk to them I wished so much that I could block them out but I can't. I continued trying to tell them to turn back I don't want anyone following me I will be back for the funeral. I continued my run until I was somewhere in the northern forest of California. I came to a stop near a cliff near the ocean it was a beautiful spot to think.

I sat on the cliff for two straight days, just thinking of the good times I had with my dad there were many of them and the two best ones were recent. The first is when he sold that truck to Charlie and I met Bella once again after years of knowing her. Bella is still my best friend and I know she would be someone I could talk about this. That night in the hospital when she came over and sat with me she sat there rubbing my back and trying to talk to me I didn't hear a word of it. I know she and Nessie would be worried sick about me. O NO! Nessie I told her I would always be there for her I would never leave her she must be so upset with me. My mind than drifted to her and also the night of the accident when I was sitting there with my dad and telling him how I proposed to Nessie and a big smile stretched across his face, maybe he knew that I was happy and I would be able to deal with his absence maybe he knew it was ok to finally be at peace and it was his time to join the angels above. I then knew I was ready to deal with the situation even though my heart was still broken. I followed the path I ran that night back to the hospital. I walked inside and asked if Carlisle was still there the nurse motioned to his office and I walked down what seemed a very long hallway. I knocked on the door and I heard footsteps on the opposite side, Carlisle opened the door.

"Come in Jacob I was hoping you would come back."

"Thank You Carlisle I hope I didn't interrupt your work."

"Not at all is there something I may help you with Jacob."

"I came to talk about my dad and about Nessie. I hope this conversation will stay between you and me."

"Of course I will just have to keep my mind occupied on other things and Edward knows not to listen to my mind unless it concerns him as well."

"Well I was hoping maybe I would be able to see my father one last time before the funeral I would like to go to my house in La Push and get something I know he would want buried with him."

"I'm sorry Jacob but your father was taken yesterday to the funeral home in La Push you would have to ask the director there. I want you to know things have been taken care of and I owe you my apologies."

"Carlisle I know this is not your fault I have been discussing it within myself the last couple of days and maybe my father knew it was his time to go and that he is finally in peace and away from the pain that I could not take away from him as much as I wished I could."

"Jacob your father was a great man and a great father you must always remember the good things and not fret on the bad ones. You are right though he is no longer in pain everyday and is now at peace."

"Thank you Carlisle and I owe you a huge Thank you in your efforts."

"Well, Jacob is there anything else I could do for you today."

"It's about Nessie, I was wondering if we could possibly do what Edward and Bella did to have her."

"Jacob I don't know much about that Sage would be of more help then I she is one of you and one of us."

"Not a word to Edward right Carlisle."

"Of course not Jacob you have my word."

"Thank you I will see you later tonight Carlisle."

"You're welcome Jacob."

I walked out of the hospital and into the woods I'm so glad Alice had me wear extra clothes at all times around my ankles or else I wouldn't of been able to talk to Carlisle without anyone else hearing. I took my time on my walk I walked the main street of Forks passed all the shops looking among the humans and watching fathers with their sons how I longed to do that again. I noticed that Edwards car was sitting out in front of Charlie's now for sale house with a sign in the front yard saying "OPEN HOUSE". I walked up to the porch and into the front door Bella was there greeting everyone and Edward was showing everyone the room's.

"Is Nessie here Bella I need to talk to her?"

"Jake, I'm so glad your back I missed you so much, don't ever do that again to me. And the answer to your question is no  
Nessie has yet to leave her room since you been gone she is mourning your father's death and dealing with you being gone. Jake she is worse than I was when Edward left me."

"I'm sorry Bella I had no idea I shouldn't of left I'm going back to the house to talk to her if that's ok with you."

"Of course, but don't say I didn't warn you. By the way Jake I'm glad your back." She said walking over and giving me a hug.

"CAN'T….. BEATHE….. BELLA"

"O sorry forgot only in your wolf form I can squeeze that hard."

"It's ok I forgive you I'll see you later Bells."

"See You."

I made my way back to the Cullen's house I felt even more badly now then I had before. I slowly opened the door and looked around no one was here. I walked upstairs and heard someone singing to a CD. I knocked on the door.

"Go away for the last time I just need time by myself and you guys aren't giving it to me."

"Nessie its Jake please open the door I need to talk to you."

"NO GO AWAY."

"Nessie please its already hard enough dealing with this by myself please I just want someone to talk to too."

"Fine."

I heard her walk over to the door and unlock it. I slowly opened the door it looked like she hadn't left and food was bought to her that lay on the floor untouched.

"Nessie, have you ate anything or hunted."

"No, I didn't want to go with anyone else but you. I was waiting on you Jake."

"Nessie I love you more than anything in my life you are the one I want to be with and no one else. PLEASE FORGIVE  
ME FOR LEAVING I'm begging you. I'll even get on my hands and knees if you want me to just forgive me Nessie."

"Jake I do forgive you your always forgiven I am sorry I'm a rotten girlfriend I should have tried to understand you feelings. "

With that said she ran and jumped into my arms knocking me on the bed and began kissing me. I had to control my feelings for her but damn she was making it so damn hard. She finally stood up and walked down stairs. I got up and followed her that's when I heard a door shut. The family must have been home. I walked down the stairs standing in front of the door was Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. They looked as if they could sleep for days and not wake up they looked totally exhausted. In Alice's hands were dress and tux bags from the store they must have been doing all the arrangements. Alice ran up to me and gave me a hug followed by Rose and Esme. They told me the same as Carlisle did  
if I needed anything I knew where to find them.

"Jacob the ceremony will be tomorrow I hope we didn't intrude doing the arrangements we knew you were having a hard time adjusting we wanted to do our part."

"Thank You Esme, Alice and Rose and there isn't anybody else I would want to do that for me you guys are great."

"You're welcome Jacob do you need anything. I'm going to prepare Dinner are you staying for it."

"Of course, I'm starving might want to make a lot."

We all laughed Esme knew exactly how much to make when I wasn't hungry and when I am well let's just say I will be having midnight snacks through the night if she don't make double that. I walked into the living room and lie down on the couch and put a movie on. I must have fallen asleep the next thing I knew was Edward was standing over me and telling me dinner was done.

The next day got off to an early start we all gathered into the cars and started what seemed a very long drive to La Push's church. We filed in and that's the first time I seen my dad since that horrible day. I was surprised when I seen how peaceful and relaxed he looked laying in the front of the church. Sam and the others were already seated and motioned me to join them. Quil's grandfather stood at the podium and talked about my father and how much respect he had for that man. He and my father grew up together close like brothers our packs knew what he had meant by that. Next was my turn I didn't know what to say until Alice had handed me a piece of paper. It said think about the good times. I stood in front of the church seeing all the faces of my family and friends. I talked about the times I had for my father and how I envied him. He had always went fishing with his best friend Charlie and when he did he and Charlie would shove Bella, My two sisters and me together and they would run off to the fishing hole. I smiled and laugh with my friends and family it was hard not to show how much I was really hurting on some of the things I had said. I returned to my seat and Charlie and Bella came too sat by me. They rubbed my back and comforted me as best as they knew how. After the ceremony I, Sam, Quil, Seth and Edward ushered my father to his resting place behind the church. Now came the hard part laying him to rest in the ground respected and protected by us. We laid him across the velvet ropes while Quil's grandfather sang our peoples song in our language as they lowered my father into his resting place. We all said our goodbyes and laid our flowers across his casket. Nessie walked hand in hand with me I was the last to say goodbye to my father. I laid my flower, his medicine bag on top of his casket and a locket that had a picture of me and my sisters and my mother and him his most cherished memory of my mother. He was laid to rest right next to her happy and content I was sure of that. We walked back to the car. Nessie was attached to me in the back seat trying not to let her tears stream down her face. I looked her in her eyes and kissed her and to my relief she kissed me back we sat in silence all the way back to the Cullen's house wondering what would happen next.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Sage's Big Surprise.

Bella's POV

It has been a month since Billy's funeral. Everyone is now back in Maine including Charlie and Sue. Charlie has been going every other week for his chemo treatments and Carlisle said he was responding greatly to them. We have been trying to get everyone though school. For Charlie's sake he thinks the oldest ones of us are going to the community college here in Maine but really we went to the local high. Charlie has been doing ok since Billy's death. But as for Jacob he is still mourning within himself. He and Nessie spend all day together besides in school. Every evening they hunt and then go to their own personal place to talk. As for Edward and I we started spending a lot of time discussing the relationship between Jacob and Nessie. While we were gone Sage and Embry watched over the houses and told the school about our family emergency and the biggest thing they were in charge of was Jane and her two bodyguards. They have been doing extremely well so far with a couple of cheats along the way. With all the love in the air I sat there daydreaming of our wedding day Edward was sitting next to me and I pushed my shield out and around him. Thought filled my head with a smile on my face as for Edward he looked the same a smile ear to ear.

"You know it has been almost a year since we been married Edward."

"Yes I do love."

"You know what I was thinking about."

"What's that love?"

"Feeling all this love around us makes me want to renew our vows to each other what do you think?"

"Well we may want to wait for that we are needed at Carlisle's"

"Lovely every time I get to ask you something we are always needed." I said laughing at my own comment maybe I was  
getting bad with my jokes."

Edward just rolled his eyes and started down stairs and out the door I followed him. We made our way over to the main house. We walked inside everyone was already gathered in the dining room. Alice looked like she was about to blow with excitement. And Esme had the same look on her face as she did when she seen Nessie for the first time. Sage and Embry were standing hand in hand next to Carlisle. He began to speak to all of us.

"The reason for this meeting is more of a happy announcement. Sage and Embry while we were gone found out something that now involves the whole family. Sage. Embry. Would you like to continue."

Sage took over after Carlisle. Embry seemed to be unable to speak as if he had just been knocked down and the air was gone from his chest.

"As Carlisle said this does involve the whole family now and it is an announcement."

We were all standing there looking at Sage awaiting the announcements things started to come into my head and I had forgotten I had push my shield out. Alice was looking at me nodding when one thing came across my mind.

"WE ARE PREGNANT."

Wow all this was going down right now I thought to me. Alice was jumping out of her skin so happy to have a baby in the house again. Then I thought o no Jacob and Nessie with their bright ideals. How much more of this could I take? Next thing I knew Carlisle said something we all couldn't believe.

"Not just one baby though but three. But unlike your pregnancy Bella her child will grow like a normal human's would."

Wow now I think I'm in shock. Wait can I vampire go into shock. I think they can because I'm already there. I walked back to the house and of course Alice is being Alice before I could make it to my door she grabbed me up and hauled me off to the car.

"ALICE, what are you doing?"

"Baby shopping of course silly."

"Alice we have 9 months don't you think we could wait a day."

"No we have about 7 and half. And you know I like to be well ahead of schedule silly."

"Well can't we go tomorrow?"

"Not unless you want me to take Nessie."

"Fine let's go."

"That's what I thought."

SAGE'S POV

Finally getting everything off my chest in telling my new family there will be three new family members on the way felt great. Everyone seemed excited but Edward and Bella. I know this might be hard on them seeing what their daughter may go through with her boyfriend. I went back to my house and back upstairs to lay down. Now Embry was the one doing the cooking and the cleaning and we had acted like we transferred back to Forks from school to allow us both to be at home. Embry was great and I never thought I would find someone quite like him. I do wish we were married going into this but whatever comes from this will be great. I quickly fell asleep. I had the worse dream I have ever had that day. It seemed so real but so fake at the same time. I had a vision of my past of my family and of the vampire that had kidnapped my mother. I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I was glad until I looked at the screen. The number was unknown and I let it ring whoever was on the other end left a voicemail. I went down stairs and found Embry passed out on the couch I went and over and picked his hand up. He flinched and grabs me up in a hug.

"You look beautiful Sage."

"Um would you get this voice mail off my phone I don't know how to erase it."

"Sure let me see it silly."

I gave Embry the phone and he begins to put in numbers. All of a sudden his hand clinched the phone so hard it broke in  
half.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go kill a cold one right now goes away I don't want you and the babies to get hurt."

He yelled at the rest of the family suddenly Edward, Jasper, Jacob, Seth, Emmett, and Carlisle were at my door. Anger crossed Edwards face he must have read Embry's mind. I honestly didn't know what was going on if only someone had showed me how to work the damn iphone I would have done it my dang self instead of standing here like I was dumb. Edward didn't like that think too much.

"Sage you told us you didn't remember the vampire."

"I didn't I just had a vision of him before the call."

"That vampire who killed your family."

"Now he is on his way to look for all of us. He knows you are with us and you are linked to him because of what he did to  
your mother."

"What happened please tell me."

"I just did you and Embry stay here and the rest of us will be outside."

They all walked out and I felt sick to my stomach I went back up stairs and curled into a little ball and cried. I few moments later I heard Embry come into the room without saying anything he crawled up in bed and held me. For the rest of the night we sat there in silence like that. The next morning I woke up with Embry still holding me. I gently moved his arm and headed to the bathroom to take my shower. I walked passed a window and noticed the cars were gone. I walked downstairs and there under my door was a note.

Dear Sage and Embry we are out for the day but will be back later tonight not to worry we ran around searching for a new scent but there wasn't any and Alice is watching don't worry Carlisle.

Well that was a relief I walked back up stairs and got into the shower. When I was finished I went back downstairs deciding Embry has had his fair share of cooking I decided to cook him breakfast.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 16

The Unexplained

Embry's POV

It has been two months since I found out Sage was pregnant. Never in my life would I have expected to be a father to one child but three I don't know how I'm going to do it. I am so in love with Sage it's hard to explain how much that I am in love with her. As she was getting dressed today she yelled out for me and when she came into the bedroom I couldn't help but laugh, there on her stomach was a noticeable bump from the babies and she could button her pants.

I sat there trying not to laugh but she looked so cute. She rolled her eyes and disappeared calling Alice's name as she headed downstairs. I guess her and Alice went shopping something Alice enjoyed very much. After they left Edward, Jasper, Emmett and the rest of my pack came over.

"Hey guys what are you up to."

"Ooo look what we got." Edward said pointing at the boxes of stuff behind them.

"Alice will be Alice." I said and all of them started laughing.

I don't know how Alice does it she's always one step or even two ahead of everyone. Jasper is on lucky man but like I said so am I. we all grab a box and head up to what would be the babies' room. There was three of everything except a diaper changing table. Before we started setting things up we painted. We all had decided to go with forest theme.  
This was way up there on Jaspers view he went all out he painted trees bushes and I swear it looked like we were outside. He added animals of all sorts from Rabbits and there three babies to lions and three cubs for every animal. On top of one of the boxes was a note taped to the top. It said,

Boys, I know what you guys had planned please use the instruction and if you don't you'll feel the pain when I get home. Everything should be in place. P.S. I'm not going to tell Sage why we are staying so long so have fun and remember DO AS I SAY.

We all looked at each other, sometime we all were on the same page.

"Instructions sure we will look at them but who going to follow them." Emmett said laughing the only one thinking Alice couldn't hurt him. But As for Rose that was a whole another story.

There were two for every job. Emmett and Jasper did one crib and when they were finished there were still screws left over. We all knew this was going to be awhile. Edward walked over and shook the crib a bit and it fell apart. He told them that maybe they should stick to the painting part with the touch up until we finish up down here. We continued our work while the girls went shopping. When we were finished we gathered the tools and put them up and went upstairs to see how Emmett and Jasper were coming along with the painting. We entered the room and it was gorgeous Alice knew exactly who to put into charge with that it was more then I could of imagine.

"Jasper I didn't know how great of an artist of were."

"Well going to college for it more than once worked out in my favor."

"I'll say this is excellent Alice is a talented person and well you are as well. I don't know what to say this is beautiful."

"Thanks Embry I hope the babies' will like it to."

"I'm positive they will trust me."

"Shall we bring in the furniture?"

"Let's go."

As I was walking down stairs the doorbell rang it was Esme.

"I thought you would like a woman's view when it came to arranging the room. May I help?"

She was nearly jumping up and down she loves having kids around and three was more than enough for her to spoil. We all went to the living room and we each grabbed a piece of furniture and headed upstairs. When we finished it looked like everything was made for that room. Esme had done a great job instructing us on where to put everything at. In the middle of the room I had gotten her something that I knew she would enjoy. It was a hand crafted rocking chair she had said she could remember when she was younger that her sister sat in one every night and rocked her.  
I thought it would be something I could give her that she would love. We went back down stairs and the Cullen's went out hunting the pack and I sat around the dining table discussing things and the girls came home. We met them at the door and Sage walked up and gave me a passionate kiss and she looked more than beautiful her face glowing as a human would when she was pregnant. We all grabbed the twenty some bags of nothing but baby clothes and of course some maternity clothes for Sage. I covered Sage's eyes and led her up stairs. Alice followed.

We got to the babies' room Alice opened the door and I let go of Sage and she opened her eyes. Shock covered her face and if she could cry she would have. So thanked everyone with excitement and went over a gently touched every piece of furniture and looked hard around the room at every detail of the painting she was still in shock. After everything was done she thanked everyone once more and sat down in the chair and sat there for the rest of the night.

Bella's POV

I sat there while Alice had Sage try on all sorts of outfits and we ended up buying them all. As we got back to the house I went back to mine. Edward and I have been planning a vacation and we finally decide we should go ahead with it.  
We still have not taken the time to discuss where to go. We sat down and discussed it and finally came to the conclusion that we would go to Ireland. It seemed great to rekindle our love for each other. We have not had much of a love life since Renesmee was still in the house. It felt good to book those tickets for just the two of us.

Later that night I began to pack we would leave in the morning. Edward sat on the bed and watched as I rushed in and out of the closet with the clothes he smiled that crooked smile he never seems to stop dazzling me with that. I was finally done and settled in for the night.

Carlisle's POV

Well theses last few months have rather confused me even more about our history and what we are. I have been trying to figure out how Sage is able to get pregnant but none of my other children have been well besides Bella but only because of her human form is the part of her that got pregnant. The somehow unexplained part of our species is rather interesting and has me rethinking the past few centuries of my life.

I know no one other then I would know anything about this and yet I'm so in the dark about our future right now. I can't believe I'm the father of five wonderful children and plus a pack of shape shifters and I have a wife that I love dearly. I wouldn't go back on my life at all. I do weekly checks on Sage a document everything and I still can't believe it myself I'm going to have three new grandchildren and one that is almost full grown.

My oldest grandchild is still my little girl I have loved her since I first set my eyes on her and now that she is with Jacob and very happy at that I can't believe it. I try so hard to remember the birthing process that Edward had to fill me in on. I know of regular human birthing processes and hope that this is the same. I been getting the guest room ready it is now a hospital room with incubators just in case. I don't want anything to go wrong and I'm taking all the precautions in this unexplained situation I and my family now face


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
School Life.

Nessie's Pov

It is another Monday I was laying in my bed it was six in the morning not quite time to get up and go to school. I got up and got into the shower and went to my closet of course I might as well wait for Aunt Alice to come get me because of course she would want to dress me like a Barbie doll but lately she was more worried getting Sage ready for the day. It was strange why Sage still want to go to school guess I'll would have to ask her. I heard pots and pans banging around in the kitchen I walked slowly down my dad blew right passed me. I walked over to the door of the kitchen and to my surprise my mother was cooking. I had never seen my mother cook before and this would be interesting. I walked to the kitchen isle and sat on one of the bar stools and watched as my mother fixed eggs, bacon, and made fresh orange juice.  
I decided I should rethink my wardrobe my dad was giving me this looks like that is to revealing for school. So I went back up to my room and sat there looking through my drawer I didn't know what to wear. There was a knock at my door and there to my rescue was my Aunt Alice.  
"I seen you changing and I decided I would come help you."  
"Thanks Aunt Alice."  
We walked over to my closet and picked out a tank top with fitted jeans and I went to bathroom and got dress and made my way back downstairs. I grabbed my backpack and joined everyone at the car. We arrived at the school and everyone waited their turn to get the schedules. I, Sage, Connor, Brady and Seth all had the same classes. Edward, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Leah and Jacob All had the same ones and so did the rest. It was strange not having Jacob by my side but even more strange I was having feelings of something not being right. The air did not smell the same in class and I knew it wasn't the wolves I had crowded around me. Something told me they smelled it to they looked at each other then at me. As they did I was motioned to go to the office for a family matter.

Now I knew something wasn't right. As I approached the door and opened it mom, dad, and Jacob was on the other side we all preceded to the office. We signed out and headed back home. We arrived at the house in less than 5 minutes. We looked on as grandpa and grandma came out of the house to meet us at the car. We all followed them to Sage and Embry's house. Sage had been cooped up for two weeks because of stomach pains and grandpa didn't want to take any chances with the babies. They were both in their living room. We sat down around their TV and that's when we noticed what was on it. It was a video message from Volterra. The reported were reporting on strange occurrences around the Volterra castle from everything to people disappearing to bodies being found in different parts of the world. Wow, have they lost their minds there or was this their plan to expose us all to the world for what my dad had said the monsters that he thought he was. My grandfather looked aimlessly at the TV as he was trying to figure out everything to. We sat the for what seemed like hours then the rest of the family made it back we didn't want everyone to come home at the same time to suspicious. We had recorded the news cast from Italy as the rest of the family finished the video we all met in Sage's dining room where Embry had made us all dinner for the one of us that had to eat. We discuss what to do if people started to become suspicious of us. Grandpa had told us that they were going to put a private fence up around our drive way and install security cameras with high tech scanners to even catch a glimpse of dad as he ran by them. Grandpa had said it would be better if we all stayed at home until this problem was solved in Italy.  
Grandpa had also told us that we are to take turns watching over Sage's and Embry's house because if the Vulturi would fall they will be looking for others and the myself,Sage,and the babies will be sought out because of what Aro would know. I looked around the room at my family and dearest friends faces but there were people missing and the grandpa spoke about it. He said Jane and her guards left to seek a more hidden location to hide from what was about to happen in Volterra. We all motioned are heads at grandpa.  
Jake and I held hands as we walked back to our cabin. That night seemed to last longer than any other day here. I sat up thinking as Jake up began to snore loudly. All I thought about was maybe this wasn't so bad maybe we would be able to live among everyone else but then again it would ruin our way of life many would know us as monsters killing people when in fact we lived a totally different life then many of the others. Our family was bigger now then it has ever been and I know from the past grandpa was worried about that fact because we became more noticeable. We had lived our lives in the most concealed way we never gotten bigger then our family with the addition of myself. I continued to wonder what would happen if vampires were discover in Volterra what that would mean for all of us. I started to think about going to South Africa or maybe the Amazon there we would be able to hide from a normal human life.  
At four o'clock in the morning the sleep was starting to take over I didn't want to fall asleep knowing I may have nightmares of what I had seen on the television earlier in the day. Dad must have been near hearing my thoughts the next thing I heard was my lullaby that dad had composed for me and I drifted off. I woke the next morning to Jake yelling from outside. I rolled back over and threw the pillow on top of my head to drown him out.

I drifted back to sleep and woke around two in the afternoon I had not felt like getting up to go downstairs I laid in my bed and got a book out from the shelve under the night stand and started to read. Lately I have noticed that I have felt more tired after sleeping my full 8 hours I would have to tell grandpa about that. I read for about an hour or so before I went back to sleep. I woke all of a sudden in a cold sweat I must have been screaming because mom, dad, and Jake were all there next to me looking at me. I didn't have to explain the night mare to my father he looked at mom and they both left to go tell grandpa. Jake laid down next to me my dad has been becoming calmer with jake being around and being by ourselves in my room. I laid there and felt safe with Jacob's arms around me comforting me. I fell back to sleep and stayed asleep.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

School Life.

Nessie's Pov

It is another Monday I was laying in my bed it was six in the morning not quite time to get up and go to school. I got up and got into the shower and went to my closet of course I might as well wait for Aunt Alice to come get me because of course she would want to dress me like a Barbie doll but lately she was more worried getting Sage ready for the day. It was strange why Sage still want to go to school guess I'll would have to ask her. I heard pots and pans banging around in the kitchen I walked slowly down my dad blew right passed me. I walked over to the door of the kitchen and to my surprise my mother was cooking. I had never seen my mother cook before and this would be interesting. I walked to the kitchen isle and sat on one of the bar stools and watched as my mother fixed eggs, bacon, and made fresh orange juice.  
I decided I should rethink my wardrobe my dad was giving me this looks like that is to revealing for school. So I went back up to my room and sat there looking through my drawer I didn't know what to wear. There was a knock at my door and there to my rescue was my Aunt Alice.

"I seen you changing and I decided I would come help you."

"Thanks Aunt Alice."

We walked over to my closet and picked out a tank top with fitted jeans and I went to bathroom and got dress and made my way back downstairs. I grabbed my backpack and joined everyone at the car. We arrived at the school and everyone waited their turn to get the schedules. I, Sage, Connor, Brady and Seth all had the same classes. Edward, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Leah and Jacob All had the same ones and so did the rest. It was strange not having Jacob by my side but even more strange I was having feelings of something not being right. The air did not smell the same in class and I knew it wasn't the wolves I had crowded around me. Something told me they smelled it to they looked at each other then at me. As they did I was motioned to go to the office for a family matter.

Now I knew something wasn't right. As I approached the door and opened it mom, dad, and Jacob was on the other side we all preceded to the office. We signed out and headed back home. We arrived at the house in less than 5 minutes. We looked on as grandpa and grandma came out of the house to meet us at the car. We all followed them to Sage and Embry's house. Sage had been cooped up for two weeks because of stomach pains and grandpa didn't want to take any chances with the babies. They were both in their living room. We sat down around their TV and that's when we noticed what was on it. It was a video message from Volterra. The reported were reporting on strange occurrences around the Volterra castle from everything to people disappearing to bodies being found in different parts of the world. Wow, have they lost their minds there or was this their plan to expose us all to the world for what my dad had said the monsters that he thought he was. My grandfather looked aimlessly at the TV as he was trying to figure out everything to. We sat the for what seemed like hours then the rest of the family made it back we didn't want everyone to come home at the same time to suspicious. We had recorded the news cast from Italy as the rest of the family finished the video we all met in Sage's dining room where Embry had made us all dinner for the one of us that had to eat. We discuss what to do if people started to become suspicious of us. Grandpa had told us that they were going to put a private fence up around our drive way and install security cameras with high tech scanners to even catch a glimpse of dad as he ran by them. Grandpa had said it would be better if we all stayed at home until this problem was solved in Italy.

Grandpa had also told us that we are to take turns watching over Sage's and Embry's house because if the Vulturi would fall they will be looking for others and the myself,Sage,and the babies will be sought out because of what Aro would know. I looked around the room at my family and dearest friends faces but there were people missing and the grandpa spoke about it. He said Jane and her guards left to seek a more hidden location to hide from what was about to happen in Volterra. We all motioned are heads at grandpa.

Jake and I held hands as we walked back to our cabin. That night seemed to last longer than any other day here. I sat up thinking as Jake up began to snore loudly. All I thought about was maybe this wasn't so bad maybe we would be able to live among everyone else but then again it would ruin our way of life many would know us as monsters killing people when in fact we lived a totally different life then many of the others. Our family was bigger now then it has ever been and I know from the past grandpa was worried about that fact because we became more noticeable. We had lived our lives in the most concealed way we never gotten bigger then our family with the addition of myself. I continued to wonder what would happen if vampires were discover in Volterra what that would mean for all of us. I started to think about going to South Africa or maybe the Amazon there we would be able to hide from a normal human life.

At four o'clock in the morning the sleep was starting to take over I didn't want to fall asleep knowing I may have nightmares of what I had seen on the television earlier in the day. Dad must have been near hearing my thoughts the next thing I heard was my lullaby that dad had composed for me and I drifted off. I woke the next morning to Jake yelling from outside. I rolled back over and threw the pillow on top of my head to drown him out.

I drifted back to sleep and woke around two in the afternoon I had not felt like getting up to go downstairs I laid in my bed and got a book out from the shelve under the night stand and started to read. Lately I have noticed that I have felt more tired after sleeping my full 8 hours I would have to tell grandpa about that. I read for about an hour or so before I went back to sleep. I woke all of a sudden in a cold sweat I must have been screaming because mom, dad, and Jake were all there next to me looking at me. I didn't have to explain the night mare to my father he looked at mom and they both left to go tell grandpa. Jake laid down next to me my dad has been becoming calmer with jake being around and being by ourselves in my room. I laid there and felt safe with Jacob's arms around me comforting me. I fell back to sleep and stayed asleep…


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jacob and Nessie Part Two.

Nessie POV

It has been three days since we were called back home to the news report from Volterra. Jake and I were taking our turn spending the day with Sage the boys had went out and was patrolling around the house while Sage and I cooked them something for lunch. We stood there in silence for awhile until it was broken by my father.

"Hello Ladies how are you guys coming along with that lunch." He said as he moved so I could get to the stove.

"Fine, we are just about finished. What are you up to today dad?" I said as I leaned in to give him a hug.

"Nothing right now your mother and Alice are shopping again for the babies. It has been so long since you were that little  
your mother is enjoying buying baby clothes."

"I see I know she thinks I'm too old to be her little girl now."

"No you're not you will be our little girl forever."

"Well I'll let you ladies get back to cooking I was just checking in on you all."

"Alright dad love you see you later."

"Love you too Ness, I'll see you later Sage take care of them G….. babies."

"Edward, can you hear them" Sage asked my dad he almost let it slip.

"I'm sorry Sage I can hear them."

As he said this Jake and Embry walked in the door and greeted them.

"Embry, Edward can hear the babies." She said as she reached up and kisses him on the lips.

"I won't tell you if you guys don't want to know the sex of the children."

"Sage, would you like to know it is totally up to you." Embry said moving his hands to her stomach as the babies were  
kicking.

"I would like to know Edward, and I want to know what they are thinking."

"Well they are all girls, Sorry Embry." "They are thinking it's very comfortable but it is getting a little bit cramped they may  
come earlier then Carlisle says they would."

"Thank you Edward, I'm hoping they come soon I look like a blimp." She says with a frown on her face she had gotten  
huge in just 6 months but she did have this glow only a pregnant woman would get.

"You are still beautiful Sage." Embry was trying to butter her up.

We continued the conversation about what the needs of the babies were going to be and of course Alice had called about five minutes after Sage said she wanted to know. We got done with lunch and my father left to take his turn looking around. We hadn't heard much from Jane and her guards' grandpa said they were there at their hideout and keeping low and out of sight. We sat there and watched as the boys stuffed their faces with the steaks we had made. The rest of the day was quiet Jake and I decided that we should get away for a little while. We headed through the forest and into the opening by the waterfall. This was our version of my mother and fathers meadow. Jake grabbed me around my waist and gentle started kissing my neck as I undid my pants and shirt to reveal my bikini I had wore under. Jake slides his hands over my body and slides me gently down into the warm water.

We swam around some until a set of warm hands stared up my back I turned around and Jake popped out in front of me. He towered over me and ran his fingers through my hair slightly grabbing a handful of it in the back he leaned his head down a kissed my lips he traced my chin bone to my ear lobe. He started sucking and licking my ear lobe and slid his tongue down the side of my neck.

My hands wonder over his muscular body and down his back I feel his hands moving to my bikini ties and slowly undoing them. His tongue traces my collar bone while his hands start to massage my breast.

My nipples start to get hard and he flicks them with his tongue. Mons escapes my mouth as he lays me down on the rocks just under the falls. He kisses me down my stomach and licks circles around my belly button as his hands grab each side of my bikini bottoms to untie them. He stops and looks me in the eyes and my hands feel how hard he is I untie the top of his swim trunks and slowly removes them from his waist.

He explores my body even more leaving his sweet kisses everywhere. He takes off of my bottoms and slowly kisses me I feel the warmth building in my folds. His hands move down where his lips are and traces my folds slowly he massage my clit and slides a finger into me while his tongue licks my sweet juices he reach for his bottoms and pulls out some protection. He looks up at me and smiles as he puts it on. He leans down and whispers into my ear…

"Are you sure about this Nessie. He says as he softly kisses my neck.

"As sure as you are." My hands grab his shaft and gently stroke it a few times.

He begins to tease my clit with the tip of his dick and I feel my wetness start to lubricate his shaft as he gently begins to insert it into me. While he is doing so he licks and sucks on my nipples and my moans elevate with every motion… I grab his hair and pull on it making him feel the excitement that we are sharing. I try to hold my climax back but it's getting harder every time. He pulls his shaft out of me and teases my clit more with the tip and in one more action he thrust himself into me harder over and over again the third time I can't take it no more and I release my juices all over his dick and he thrust in and out of me until he pushes all the way in and stops while he releases his. I feel the warmth of his juice wanting so much for him to be bare and filling me with them. He lays there on top of me and kisses me with passion. He gently pulls out while I moan. We escape back into the water where he holds me. I feel him getting hard again and I grab his shaft and stroke's it in the water. I gently put my legs around him and he grabs his shaft and inserts into me again I grind into his hips and I feel another release as his dick rubs against my g-spot we climax together over and over three to four times. As this time is over Jake jerks his head up and I know one thing. Someone was coming to break our pleasure up. As we quickly swim over to where our cloths lay I escape under the water putting my top back on with my bottoms.

As I come back up there standing at the water's edge was my father, my mother and of course my aunt Alice.

"Go easy on them Edward and Bella they are still children at the heart."

"GET OUT OF THE WATER NOW NESSIE" my father spoke with ample Fury in his voice.

"Dad, please don't do this now."

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE IM GOING TO KILL THAT DOG."

"Dad don't this was my fault I let it go too far."

"Nessie listen to him he won't hurt me because he knows it will kill you on the inside."

Uncle Jasper must be close as I feel the calmness going through me and with that my dad goes calm and looks at me with disgust in his eyes he turns to my mother and they disappear into the forest the opposite way to the house.

"Mom, Dad where are you going."

"They will be back Nessie they are just upset I suggest you two get back to the house and go check up on Sage."  
Aunt Alice looking towards me.

I can't help not to hold back the tears as they start to pour down my face I rush back to the house. I ran straight to my room and buried my face into my pillow. I cry myself into a deep sleep to be woken in an hour since our argument. Alice had come to check into on me.

"Nessie don't worry they will be back they just needed to gather themselves."

"I know it's just Jake and I love each other just as they do why they can't see that."

"They do see it they just think it's better if you all would have waited until after marriage they did and look at Sage and  
Embry not even married and have three little ones on the way."

"I'm not a child anymore neither in my looks or my head I'm not stupid we did use protection."

"And that's why they ran off instead of getting angry at you.""They still that of you as their little girl but know you will use your head when it comes down to doing the right thing." She said this as she grabbed my hand and ran her fingers over my ring.

"I know the right thing and I'm hoping Jake will realize it soon enough." "Where is he at anyways?"

"He was giving you your privacy he s down stairs in his room we have been talking." Ill head out while you two discuss  
everything." "Remember just give them time they will understand Love you Nessie."

"Love you to Aunt Alice and I will try with mom and dad"

As I waited for Jake I was thinking about how wonderful it would be to finally be Mrs. Black. I longed for it. To be able to  
get out and be with the one I love and care for. I heard Jake coming up the stairs and quickly wiped the tears from my face.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Jake walks into my room and comes and sits down next to me and grabs me into a hug as he kisses my check.

"Everything is going o be ok Nessie. I'm sorry for forcing this upon you."

"You didn't force anything on me I wanted it."

"Nessie you know I love you with all my heart. The day I gave you that bracelet I gave it to you because you are the only  
one that I want to be with and I want to show you that not just what we did earlier but be with you forever."

"I want that to Jake I have been thinking about it for a while.

As I got my sentence out Jake got down on one knee in front of me and pulled another black box out of his pocket he  
opened it and took my hand and looked at me.

"Nessie I love you and I want to be with you forever. Renesmee Cullen Will you marry me."

He slid the other half of the ring onto my finger that match the one already there as a promise to love me forever.

"Yes, of course Jacob. I Love you." Tears escaped my eyes and he kissed me and wiped the tears away. I heard a  
scream of joy coming from down stairs. We looked at each other.

"Yes, Alice you can plan the wedding." We said in unison.

We laid down in bed and held each other into the night until we fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Battle in Volterra

Jacob's Pov

I awoke when the sun began to shine on one of the best days of my life. The night before I had promised my heart and soul to the one I want to be with for the rest of forever Nessie. She laid next to me still against my chest as my arms were wrapped around her I couldn't help but remember how she got here to me. If I had not been Bella's best friend I may have never even had a chance to love someone that I loved more than anything else in the world. As I got up out of bed trying to not wake my Nessie I heard movement outside the door well more like pacing. I had a feeling that Edward was on the other side trying not to barge in and take his angry out on me. But when I realized I did not get an answer I knew it was someone else waiting on the other side.

I got to the door and smelled the air it was a Cullen but I didn't know why someone other than Bella and Edward was not here. I slowly opened the door and on the other side stood Carlisle.

"Jacob, I need you to come to the main house for a meeting with the rest of us." He said it quickly so I knew it was important. I looked back at Nessie still lying in bed sleeping peacefully when he spoke again.

"I rather not involve her or Sage yet, it may get out of hand."

"Alright ill get a shower and meet you there in five minutes." I said as I stepped out into the hall trying to be quite enough not to wake her.

I went into my room gathered some damn pixie clothes and headed for my shower. After I was dressed I went back into Nessie's room and left her a note that I would be back before she even missed me and with that I went to the main house.

I walked into the main house and into the living room to find all my wolves minus the younger ones and the Cullens. Edward and Bella looked at me with maddening glares across their face but relaxed and quickly turned back to the TV. That's when I noticed that Volterra was on the screen with fire through the whole city people running for cover.

"What's going on there now?" I asked concerned. Carlisle was the first to speak as everyone watched the events unfold.

"People are revenging against the Vulturi for the deaths that have happened in the castle."

"How do they know that that is what is happening?"

"One of the victims got away and started telling the police and everyone there that the Vulturi was killing other in the castle but they do not know how they are doing it."

"Havent they searched the castle have they found any bodies."

"No, police in other countries work different from ours they are how do I say shooting first than asking questions."

"This is ridiculous why wont the Vulturi defend themselves."

"Because they do not want to expose us. Which in our case is a good thing."

"what do we do sit around and let those people kill eachother."

"That's the only thing we can do Jacob for now. If the Vulturi decide to expose themselves than that a different story."

I walked into the other room to find Esme making breakfast for everyone and sat there at the counter and watched.

"Everything will work out Jacob it takes time. I have talked to Edward and Bella they are not mad at neither of you they are upset that neither one of you waited until you were married as promised you broke the promise you had made a long time ago. It will take time for them to forgive you."

"Thanks Esme I know I disappointed them but I cannot not give her what she wanted I asked before things got out of hand."

I know sweetheart, why don't you go gather everyone for breakfast I may have went a little over board and tell Embry to get Sage and you go get Nessie."

"Alright"

As I walked out of the kitchen and toward the door I yelled and told everyone breakfast was done. As I reached the door Edward appeared in front of me and Bella by his side.

"After breakfast come back home and we would like to talk to you first than both of you after understood."

"yes, Im very…. I was cut off.

"Don't we will discuss this privately as possible at home."

"Yes Sir."

I walked outside happy to get out of the tense house I headed over to our house and up to the door I reached for the door knob when a scream rang out from Sage and Embry's house. I must of not been the only one to hear the scream as Seth,Leah and Cullens rushed out their door to Embry's side and into the house. The door opened infront of me and Nessie flew by me and was Standing in the door way of Sage's I took off than as I reached the house another scream ripped out of Sage. Carlisle had made it to her in time to catch her when she slipped on water that was in front of her and that was it. It was time for the babies and Carlisle along with Embry flew passed everyone and out the door before anyone could realize it. We all hurried to the Cullen home and into the make shift hospital room where Sage would have the babies. We were all rushed out as more screams and OWs rang out Embry's hand was being sqeezed to death by his fiancée's. Esme told us to stay put in the family room as we awaited the three new member into our already big family. Nessie came up to me and sat on the couch behind me I rested my head on her leg. I looked around and kept wondering how we had all ended up here together living not as enemys but as a family when we heard the first cry…..


	22. Author's note

I have decided to start my stories back up but I will be taking them down temporally to rewrite them and I will begin to use a beta. I know it has been a long time since I have updated any of my stories but trust me it's not because I don't like u all….I have had writers block and life has thrown me some really hard times lately. But I did get married in march and have been desperately trying to find the will and time to write with school and I was working 12 hr shifts 6 days a week so since being laid off I haven't hard much to do and so I have decided to rewrite my story to get more hits and reviews so I really hope you all will enjoy them once I am finished with them. Thank you everyone.


End file.
